A Christmas to Remember(Revised Version)
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: After looking back over the original, I found that there were some changes I wanted to make. The original will still be up, so people can read it if they would like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I was looking back over the story, and I decided that I wanted to make some changes. Kim Possible belongs to Disney, I only own the plot.

 **Chapter 1: Snowmen and Memories:**

 **Drakken's Lair: Lincoln Nebraska:**

It was a cold December day. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken was working on his latest take over the world scheme. He was constructing a ray that would turn cute, friendly snowmen, into terrifying monsters.

"Muwahahaha."

Drakken cackled maniacally. He then turned to his assistant, Shego, and began his monologue.

"Shego, with this new ray the world shall bow to my genius. For I, Doctor Drakken, shall harness the cold, icy power of snow to create...an army of evil snowmen!"

Drakken then threw his head back and let out another maniacal laugh. However, his laughter stopped when he noticed something odd. Shego, his green skinned assistant with the flaming hands of death, hadn't interrupted his speech. Nor had she given any sarcastic remark at the end about how his plan would fail, because little miss perfect would come and save the day like always. In fact, Shego wasn't even filing her gloves, something he had become accustomed to seeing her do.

She sat there, staring out the window. Her emerald green eyes seemingly transfixed by the falling snow. She watched as each little flake danced in the wind, like a figure skater on ice, before landing gracefully on the ground below. As Shego watched the snow, a memory struck her.

 **Flashback:**

"Mommy, mommy it's snowing!"

Four year old Ciel Go, was staring out the window, ready to jump into the big blanket of freshly fallen snow.

A woman with long ebony hair and green eyes appeared behind the little girl. In her arms she held two infant boys. She spoke to her daughter, her voice like a melody.

"Yes sweetheart, it is snowing. If you go upstairs and put on your winter clothes, you may go play in it while I get dinner started."

Ciel turned to her mom, her face beaming with delight before she scrambled upstairs to put on her winter gear. She returned moments later wearing her coat, mittens, hat, scarf, and boots. She even buttoned her coat up all by herself, just like her daddy had taught her.

"Can Xerxes and Xanto play in the snow with me?"

Ciel, smiled up at her mother, her big green eyes twinkling.

"I am sorry sweety, but they are much too young to play in the snow."

Ciel's face fell, her smile turning into a frown. Upon seeing this, her mother placed her younger twin brothers into their playpen and picked her up, squeezing her tightly.

Eileen Go looked at her daughter's sad, and slightly chubby little face.

"I know you're upset that you have no one to play in the snow with. However, Logan and Galilee should be home from their outing with your dad in about ten minutes. When they get here I'll send your brothers out to play with you."

Ciel wiped her eyes and nose with her scarf, before turning her frown into a smile. Her mom always knew what to say to make everything feel alright again.

With a gentle kiss on the cheek from her mom, Ciel was placed back on the ground. She then headed out to the backyard to have some winter wonderland fun.

Ten minutes later the front door opened, and in walked a man by the name of Jasper Go. Trailing behind him were his two other children. Twelve year old Logan and eight year old Galilee. Eileen stepped out of the kitchen, wiping some flour onto her apron, before approaching her husband and kissing him on the lips.

"Ewwww."

Their two boys, had looks of disgust on their faces. Jasper and Eileen shared a laugh, before turning to their sons.

"I want you boys to head out back, and play in the snow with your sister."

Logan and Galilee looked at each other, before racing off to the backyard. They both loved playing in the snow, for snow meant snowball fights. However, when they got to the doorway they stopped, for what they saw froze them in shock.

Logan and Galilee stood there in the doorway, their mouths hanging open. As they looked out at the beautiful white snow they saw two things. One was a little snow angel, the other was a pair of large boot prints leading up to it. Jasper came up to his boys, to see what was up.

"Hey, why aren't you guys off playing in the snow? Ciel decide to put up a no boys allowed sign?"

He laughed at his own joke, but stopped when his sons didn't come out of their shocked state. Concerned as to why his sons were frozen in place, he decided to look where they were looking. When he saw what they saw, or rather didn't see, he immediately sprang into action.

When Eileen saw her husband race off to the phone, she went over to her two older boys to see what all the excitement was about. When she saw what they were looking at, or rather not, her hands flew up to her mouth in shock as she let out a gasp. As the tears spilled from her eyes, she had only one thought run through her mind. Her baby, her precious little girl, was gone.

 **End Flashback:**

Shego had no idea why that memory had come to her, but it had. She had thought she was alone, until her employer decided to make himself known by asking her if she was okay. She turned to him, her green eyes meeting his concerned filled blacked ones.

"Yeah Dr. D, I'm fine. I'm gonna head out for a bit. Don't wait up, I'll get back when I get back."

As she walked away Drakken began to whine.

"But Shego, you're suppose to help the henchmen finish building my snowmen army."

He was about continue his whining, until he saw her hands light up in their signature green plasma. He began to shake with fear.

"Of c-course i-if you n-n-need some time to yourself g-go right ahead."

As Shego disappeared out the door Drakken had only one thought, something was definitely up with the mercenary.

 **End of chapter 1:**

A/N: Revisions actually won't start until the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This chapter is where the revising will start.

 **Chapter 2: A Frosty Takedown:**

 **Possible Residence:**

It was around 5pm in Middleton. Kim Possible, along with her best friend Ron Stoppable and his buddy Rufus, were decorating the Possible house for Christmas. Kim's parents, Anne and James Possible, were working on decorating a big, beautiful Christmas tree, while Kim and her brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, worked on hanging Christmas lights on every inch of the house.

Ron and Rufus were helping as well. Ron was hanging up tinsel and holly, while Rufus was "testing" Christmas cookies for accurate sweetness. All was going well, that is until Ron lost his footing on the chair he was standing on.

"Aieeeeeee!"

Ron fell to the ground, landing on his bottom covered from head to toe in tinsel and holly. Anne hurried over to him to help him up, making sure he was alright.

"Ronald, are you alright?"

Anne asked, helping him stand and brushing the decorations off him in the process. Ron rubbed his sore bottom a bit.

"I'm alright Mrs. Dr. P, thanks for the lift."

Mrs. Possible smiled at him.

"You're welcome Ronald, now why don't you go see if Kim and the twins need help with the lights. I'll finish up here."

"Sure thing Mrs. P. Come on Rufus, let's go help KP and the tweebs."

"Okay."

Rufus squeaked, shoving a gingerbread cookie into his mouth. As they headed out, Anne went to go help her husband finish up the tree, and then she finished hanging the tinsel and holly.

When Ron and Rufus made it outside they found Kim on her kimmunicator, talking to Wade, their super genius friend. They made their way over to see what was up.

"Sure thing Wade, we'll be right there."

"Thanks Kim, I'm sending the coordinates to the sloth now."

With that said, Wade sent the coordinates to Kim's car. He then wished her and Ron luck on their mission, before signing out. Kim then turned to her best friend, Ron.

"Come on Ron, we gotta go stop Drakken and Shego from taking over the world, with snowmen."

Ron's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"They're gonna use Snowman Hank for evil?! That is just wrongsick! We need to stand against this injustice, we need t-"

"Ron, chill out! Now come on, we need to go stop them, so we can get back to decorating. Besides, we also need to make more cookies because somebody ate them all."

Rufus just grinned sheepishly. With Ron calmed down, and Rufus full of Christmas cookies, Team Possible headed out for a frosty takedown.

 **Drakken's Lair: Lincoln Nebraska:**

Dr. Drakken had just finished bringing the last of his snowmen to life. Shego had still not returned, but that didn't matter. He had an army of powerful snowmen, that could freeze his enemies in their tracks. There was no way he could lose this time. He was about to send out his army, to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting citizens of Nebraska, when all of a sudden the vent from the ceiling burst open, hitting the ground with a loud clang. Kim Possible dropped graciously to the ground, landing in a fighting pose. Ron wasn't as coordinated. He landed face first onto the floor, his pants, along with Rufus, flying across the lair. Kim let out a sigh.

"Ron, grab your pants and Rufus, and then go destroy Drakken's machine. I'll take care of these frosty freaks."

With that Team Possible sprang into action. Ron made a beeline for his pants, and his best buddy. Once he had his pants on, he and Rufus went to go destroy Drakken's machine. Kim went after the snowmen. Taking them down left and right.

Drakken, seeing that he was losing, began to panic.

"Shego, stop Kim Possible, she's destroying my precious army! Shego?! Shegooo?!"

It was at that moment, that he remembered that Shego had gone out. Kim finished destroying the last of the snowmen. She turned to where Ron and Rufus were, smiling when she saw that they had successfully destroyed the machine. Drakken fell to his knees in defeat, burying his face in his hands. Kim turned to him and gave him a smug look.

"Looks like we melted your plans, Drakken."

She then looked around, noticing something, or rather someone missing.

"Where's Shego, she finally decide to quit?"

Drakken was about to make a comeback, when the door to the lair suddenly opened.

Shego stumbled in, reeking of booze.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

Shego slurred, trying her best to stand up right as she walked further into the lair. Everyone else just stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"You know, I may not be the smartest guy around, but I think she's drunk."

Ron said.

"What was your first clue, buffoon?"

Drakken asked.

"Hey, there is no need for name calling."

Ron said, point finger a at Drakken. Drakken then struck his tongue out at the blond man. Kim just shook her head at the two, then walked over to Shego.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Kim asked, watching Shego as she swayed back and forth.

"I dunno. One, or two, or thirty."

"Thirty?! You had thirty drinks? Dear lord, how are you still standing?"

"Cause I got it like that."

Shego said, giving Kim a smirk. Kim just shook her head.

"You are way too drunk right now."

"And you are way too sexy."

Shego said, winking at Kim.

Kim's jaw dropped, and she looked over at Ron and Drakken, to see if they had heard what Shego had said. Fortunately, they were too wrapped up in their own little quarrel to pay much attention to anything or anyone else. Kim then looked back at Shego.

"Right, well um...I think we should get you sobered up."

"Why, I feel fine."

Shego then tripped over her own two feet, and nearly did a faceplant on the the floor. Luckily, Kim's quick reflexes were able to stop her in time.

"Come on, let's go get you sobered up."

Kim said, using her body to support Shego.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My place."

"Wait, aren't you gonna call GJ, and have them take me away?"

"Not if you behave yourself."

"Aww, aren't you sweet."

Shego said, kissing Kim on the cheek and causing the redhead to blush.

"Um, right."

Kim then turned her attention to Ron.

"Hey Ron, put your argument with Drakken on hold, we need to get going."

"Okay, but aren't we gonna have GJ take Drakken and Shego to jail."

"Well, we foiled Drakken's plans, so it doesn't look like he'll be causing anymore trouble tonight. And Shego's coming with us."

"Oh, o-wait, did you just say Shego's coming with us?"

"Yeah."

"But, but why? She's evil!"

"She's also very drunk, and needs to get sobered up."

"Can't the guards at the jail do that?"

"No, now come on."

"Fine, but I'll have you know that I don't like this, not one bit."

"Me either."

Rufus squeaked, crossing his arms. Kim just rolled her eyes, and made her way to the sloth, with Shego in tow. Ron and Rufus soon followed, leaving behind a very confused Drakken.

"Did I miss something?"

 **End of chapter 2:**

A/N: There's nothing like a drunk Shego and a confused Drakken, to add a little bit of humor to the mundane. The next chapter will be revised shortly. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This revised story is going to differ a lot from the original, but I will keep some things the same. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Possible Residence:**

After dropping Ron and Rufus off at home, Kim helped Shego into the Possible house. Once they were inside, the two fell unceremoniously onto the couch.

"You know, this is really was not how I was planning on having my night going."

Kim huffed, moving to stand up. Once she was standing, she straightened out her shirt, and looked at Shego, who had rolled off the couch and was now lying on the floor. Just then, Kim's dad walked into the living room.

"Kimmie-cub, why is your archenemy on our living room floor?"

"She had too much to drink, and I figured she would need a safe place to sober up."

"You weren't out drinking, were you?"

James asked, his voice stern.

"What? Dad, no. I was out with Ron, stopping Drakken's latest takeover scheme."

James eyed his daughter for a moment.

"Hmm, well you don't look like you've had anything to drink, so I'm gonna take your word for it."

"Thanks dad."

James gave a nod, then left out of the room, leaving Kim alone with Shego once more. Once he had left, Kim plopped down onto the couch, and that over her next plan of action.

 _"Alright Kim, there's a drunk Shego on the floor of your living room, what do you do?"_

Kim thought, staring at the pale green skinned woman, secretly hoping that she would be able to provide an answer.

"This is so the drama."

Kim said, continuing to look at Shego.

"You just had to get drunk, didn't you?"

Kim received no response, and she let out a sigh. Kim then walked over to Shego, and picked her up bridal style.

"At least you're asleep. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Kim said, walking up the steps with Shego in her arms. Once she had gotten upstairs, she laid Shego on the bathroom floor, then left to retrieve a towel. After a few seconds, Kim had returned and began filling the tub with water.

"Hopefully we can get the smell of booze off of you."

After the tub had been filled, Kim went to remove Shego's catsuit from her. Only then though did it hit her that she would be seeing her archenemy, naked.

 _"I think I received a contact drunk, because I did not think this all the way through. Oh well, there's no turning back now."_

Kim then grabbed a hold of the zipper on Shego's suit, and began pulling it down. However, the further down the zipper went, the more Kim realized that Shego was completely naked underneath.

After one more pull of the zipper, Kim pulled Shego's arms out her suit, and then removed the rest of her suit from her body. After removing the suit and tossing it aside, Kim looked back at Shego, and found herself checking out the other woman. As Kim's eyes scanned Shego's body, she mentally slapped herself.

 _"Pull yourself together, Kim. That's Shego you're checking out."_

Kim shook away the thoughts that were forming in her head, and placed Shego into the tub.

"Okay, now I just need to get you clean."

Kim then grabbed a small bucket from underneath the sink, and poured some water onto Shego's head. She then grabbed the bottle of shampoo. After putting some into the palm of her hand, she began lathering it through Shego's hair.

"It would be really awkward if you were to wake up right now."

Kim said, as she finished washing Shego's hair. Kim then grabbed the bucket and filled it with water once again. As she was pouring the water on Shego's head, Shego decided to take that time to wake.

"Princess, what the hell?!"

Shego's sudden outburst caused Kim to jump, and drop the bucket in the process. She then looked at Shego who had her fists ablaze in their signature green flames.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell me why I'm sitting naked in a bathtub, before I fry your ass."

"I...uh...I...u-"

"Spit it out!"

"YouwerepassedoutdrunkandIwastryingtogetthesmellofboozeoffofyou."

Kim said in one breath, causing Shego to look at her in confusion and extinguish her flames.

"What did you say?"

Kim took a deep breath and repeated herself.

"You were passed out drunk and I was trying to get the smell of booze off of you."

Shego eyed Kim for a moment.

"How do I know you weren't just trying to take advantage of me?"

Kim gaped at the pale green skinned woman.

"I am not a rapist."

"I never said you were."

"Yeah, but you...I mean you said that...oh, nevermind."

Shego then pulled her knees up to her chest, and stared down at the water.

"Leave."

"Huh?"

"Leave. I need to finish washing up, and I don't want you in here."

"Are you really going to kick me out just like that?"

"Would you rather I throw you out?"

Shego asked, giving Kim a cold look. Kim just stared at Shego for a moment, before standing up.

"Fine, I was only trying to help. There's a towel for you right there."

Kim said, pointing to the towel that was on the floor. She then exited the bathroom, leaving Shego alone for the time being.

After Kim had left, Shego let out a sigh and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. A few moments later, Shego drained the water from the tub and got out. She then wrapped the towel that was provided for her around herself, and exited the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Kim's room, the teen heroine was lying on her bed, trying to figure out what to do about Shego. She was unaware that said woman was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Can I have some clothes?"

Kim jumped at the sound of Shego's voice. Taking a few moments to collect herself, she finally spoke.

"Uh, sure."

Kim said, walking over to her dresser and pulling out an outfit for Shego. After handing Shego the clothes, the pale green skinned woman left to get dressed.

A few moments later, she returned dressed in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"Thanks."

Shego said, handing Kim the towel that she had used. Kim walked over to Shego, and took the towel from Shego's outstretched hand. The two women then stood there in an awkward silence, neither of them sure what to do or say. After a few moments, Shego spoke.

"I think I'm gonna head out."

Shego then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kim calling out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Kim asked, curious as to where Shego would go. Surely she wasn't headed all the way back to Drakken's lair in Nebraska, she had no way of getting there.

"I dunno, I'm sure I'll find a place though."

Kim looked at Shego in shock.

"You mean, you don't have a home to go back to?"

Shego shook her head.

"But, I thought you lived with Drakken."

"We just work together. After you and the buffoon have finished stopping Dr. D's latest attempt at taking over the world, and if GJ hasn't come to cart us off, he goes home to his apartment in Lowerton and I go out searching for a warm place to sleep for the night. Sometimes I even stay in the lair, if it hasn't been destroyed."

"How come you don't stay with Drakken?"

"I can only handle so much of him."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But you still shouldn't be sleeping out on the streets. Especially not in the winter."

"Yeah, well we can't all have warm beds and loving families to go home to at night, Princess."

Shego tried once again to leave, only to be stopped by Kim a second time.

"Shego, wait."

Shego stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Kim.

"Well?"

"Why uh...Why don't you stay here?"

"You want me to stay in your home?"

"Just for the night, and I'll give you a ride back to Drakken's lair in the morning. Besides, your suit needs to washed anyway. It smells like cheap liquor."

Shego eyed Kim suspiciously.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Just because we're enemies, doesn't mean I can allow you to sleep on the streets. Also, you might not remember but I told you that if you behaved yourself, then I wasn't going to call GJ and have them haul you away."

"Wait, you're not gonna call GJ?"

"Not if you behave yourself. However, if you'd rather sleep in a cell as opposed to here, then I can call Dr. Director up right now."

Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"No, no, I'll stay here."

"Alright, wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"To let my family know that you'll be spending the evening with us."

Kim then left to go let the rest of the Possible family know that Shego would be staying with them, for the night.

 **End of chapter 3:**

A/N: Hoping to get a few more chapters revised today. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I plan on this story not having as much angst as the other one, but there will be a little. After all, there is suppose to tragedy in this, but later on. However Kim will be her normal, can do anything self, and Shego will be her normal sarcastic self. I felt that they were a bit too ooc in the original story.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim was downstairs in the living room, talking with her family.

"And that's why she's staying the night."

Kim said, having finished telling her parents and brothers why her archenemy would be in their home. Kim's family just sort of stared at her. She had waited until her mom and brothers had gotten home from doing some more Christmas shopping, before retrieving her dad from the basement and gathering everyone into the living room. She had been unsure of how to tell them that Shego was spending the night, so she spoke really face. Now she was just waiting for anyone of her family members to give some sort of response.

"Well, at least it's not a boy staying the night."

James said, being the first to break the silence.

"Where will she be sleeping?"

Jim asked.

"In the guest room, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Tim said.

"You tweebs better not try anything while she's here. Got it?"

Kim's tone of voice left no room for argument, and the tweebs took a step back from her. Anne and James both chuckled at the tweebs' reactions to Kim's words.

"Kim is right, I don't want you boys trying to use our guest for one of your science experiments. Is that clear?"

James asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now come with me to the basement. I have something I want to show you."

James and tweebs then headed for the basement, leaving Kim and Anne alone in the living room. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Anne finally spoke.

"I wonder what caused Shego to drink so much."

"Maybe Drakken was being extra annoying earlier today."

"Does he annoy her often?"

"It's a constant thing."

"Hmm, well I've seem people being a constant annoyance to others, but I've seen it drive someone to drink."

"I guess Shego's just different."

"Maybe, or there could've been another reason why she drank."

"Maybe I just like drinking. Ever think of that?"

Shego asked, standing in the doorway of the living room with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Kim asked.

"Long enough to tell you to stay out of my personal business. Why I drink is my business, and my business alone."

"Shego, we're sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. However, no one drinks as much as you did unless there's something going on."

Anne said.

"There's nothing going on, I just like drinking."

"For some reason you don't strike me as an alcoholic."

"I said I like drinking, that doesn't make me an alcoholic. Just like when I asked Kim if she was trying to take advantage of, did not mean that I was calling her a rapist."

"Kim, do you have something you would like to tell me?"

Anne asked, looking at her daughter.

"Uh...no, not really."

Anne continued to stare at Kim for a moment, before turning her attention to Shego.

"Well liking drinking or not, it's never a good idea to drink so much. You could've killed yourself."

"Looks like I didn't drink enough then, huh?"

"Shego, what do you mean by that?"

"You're a neurosurgeon, figure it out."

Shego then left the doorway, and walked back up the stairs. Anne had a look of concern on her face as she watched Shego's retreating form.

"Mom, what did Shego mean by she must not have drank enough?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go find out."

Anne said, leaving the living room to go talk to Shego.

When she got upstairs, she found Shego sitting on Kim's bed, reading her diary.

"It's not nice to read someone else's diary."

"I'm not exactly a nice person."

Shego said, continuing to read the pages in front of her. Anne then walked over and plucked the diary from Shego's hands. She needed have a talk with the younger woman, and she wanted to have her full attention.

"We need to talk."

Anne said, placing Kim's diary back on the dresser.

"Fine, talk."

"Shego, what's wrong?"

Anne's question threw Shego for a loop. No one really ever ask her what's wrong. Whenever anyone's ever seen her upset, they usually just look the other way. Still, Shego was not about to start opening up. She did have her pride to think about.

"Nothing."

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well that's your opinion. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave me be, I'd like to get some sleep."

"You plan on sleeping in here?"

"Is that a problem?"

"You'd have to ask Kim that. This is her room after all. However, I have no problem with you sleeping wherever you feel most comfortable."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with comfort?"

"You've known Kim for a few years now. It's only natural you'd want to stick close to her, in an unfamiliar place."

"Not really, I just like invading the personal space of others."

"I see. Well it's getting late, I'll go make up the guest room for you, just in case you change your mind."

Anne then left the room. Once she had left, Shego went over to the dresser, and picked Kim's diary back up. Sitting on the bed, she began to read; smiling as she did so.

 **End of chapter 4:**

A/N: The next chapter will have Kim reacting to Shego reading her diary. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will get back to revising the sequel in a few days.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Possible Residence:**

It was around midnight, when Kim finally decided to turn in for the night. It had been a fairly long day, and she was ready to crash. However, when she finally made it up to her room, she found that her bed was occupied. Shego was lying on Kim's bed, sound asleep. Kim's diary was still being held loosely in her right hand. Kim walked over to Shego and took the small book from her, placing in a spot where she hoped Shego wouldn't find it. Kim then turned her attention back to the sleeping figure on her bed.

"Shego looks so cute when she's sleeping."

Kim had to pause for a moment, and think about what she had just said.

"Did I just use the words Shego and cute in the same sentence?"

While it was true that Shego did look cute while she slept, Kim chided herself for evening saying such a thing.

 _"Meh, I need sleep."_

Kim thought, grabbing a pillow off her bed. She then walked over to her closet, and pulled out a sleeping back. After setting up a little sleeping area for herself on the floor, Kim laid down and took one last look at Shego.

"You're lucky I'm such a nice person. Sleep tight, Shego."

Kim then closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, while other people were sleeping peacefully, Dr. Drakken was still awake, decorating for the holidays.

 **Drakken's Lair:**

Dr. Drakken was currently in his lair's kitchen, decorating gingerbread houses, and singing Christmas carols.

"Up on the rooftop reindeer pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus. Down thru the chimney with lots of toys, all for the little ones Christmas joys."

Drakken was in a giddy mood. Christmas was on its way, and he was decorating the lair from head to toe. And aside from decorating gingerbread houses, he was also baking some cookies to take to his mom's. Now Drakken wasn't particularly fond of his mother, but this Christmas was his year for a drumstick, there was no way he'd pass it up.

 _"This is going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed."_

Drakken thought as he put the last batch of cookies into the oven. He then left to go finish decorating the Christmas tree.

As he was hanging ornaments on the tree, a thought occurred to him.

 _"I wonder how Shego's doing, I should give her a call."_

Drakken then set down the box of ornaments he was holding, and pulled out his cell. He then dialed Shego's number, and waited for her to answer.

 **Possible Residence:**

The sound of a phone ringing, echoed throughout Kim's room. Knowing that it was her phone, Shego got up, let out a slew of curse words, then pulled her phone from off of Kim's dresser, having placed it there after retrieving it from the leg pouch of her suit, earlier that night. Shego then looked at the caller ID and let out an exasperated sigh, before answering the call.

"Dr. D, it's the middle of the night. What the hell do you want."

"Well I hadn't heard from you, since you left with Possible and the buffoon; I was just checking to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. However, you will not be if you ever call me in the middle of the night wake me up again. You're lucky you're all the way in another state right now."

Shego then hung up the phone, before Drakken could even respond. She then placed the phone back onto the dresser, and laid back down on the bed. Just then, a thought occurred to her.

 _"Where's Kimmie at?"_

Shego rolled over and looked down at the floor, spotting the sleeping redhead. Shaking her head in amusement, Shego went over to Kim and picked her up.

"I'll have you know that I'm not as much of a bitch as some people think, I can be nice at times."

Shego said, placing Kim gently onto to the bed.

"Sleep tight, Princess."

Shego then grabbed her phone, before heading to the guest room.

 **End of chapter 5:**

A/N: Nothing like Shego secretly showing her soft side, eh? Anyway, this fic will probably be longer than the first time I wrote it, that way I won't feel like I'm rushing it. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to be a short one.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim woke up the next morning, and discovered that she was in her bed.

 _"How did I get up here?"_

Kim wondered as her eyes scanned around the room. It was at that moment that she realized Shego was missing.

 _"Where did she go?"_

Kim then climbed off her bed, and walked out of her room. Looking down the hall, she saw that the door to the guest room was ajar. Walking over, Kim peaked inside and saw Shego, tossing and turning. Kim then made her way over to her, to see what was going on.

When Kim got closer to the bed, she could occasionally hear Shego mumble out pleads of no and stop.

 _"What could she be dreaming about?"_

 **Shego's dream:**

It was cold and dark. So very, very dark. A small girl sat in the corner of a cell, the hard concrete she was sitting on gave her no comfort at all. The little girl was shivering, as her clothes had been taken and she wasn't given a blanket to use, to keep herself warm. As the little girl sat there, crying silently to her, the door to the cell opened. In walked a woman in a black cloak, carrying a bucket of water. The woman then walked over to the little girl, and sat down next to her.

"Hello, my name is Chiharu. What's yours?"

"C-Ciel, and I wanna go home."

"I'm sure you do, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"You're about to be a part of something very big. However, we first need to get you cleaned up."

Chiharu then produced a sponge from beneath her cloak, and dunked it in the water. She then took the sponge and squeezed it above Ciel's head, allowing the water to rain down upon her. Ciel shivered even more as Chiharu continued to wash her. After a few moments, Ciel was finished with her bath.

"There, all clean. Now for the fun part."

Chiharu then grabbed a hold of Ciel's hand, and pulled out a small knife. She then pressed the blade into Ciel's hand and...

 **End of Shego's dream:**

Shego woke up screaming, hands lit in green plasma. After a few minutes, Shego stopped screaming and extinguished her flames. She then noticed that Kim was in the room, and she immediately scowled.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I saw you tossing and turning, so I was seeing if you were okay."

"I don't need your charity."

Shego said, tossing the covers off herself and standing up. She then attempted to walk out the door, but was stopped by Kim jumping in front of her.

"Shego, you can't just walk away."

"I can, and I will."

Shego then tried to push past Kim, but the redhead stood her ground.

"Move, before I make you move."

Although Shego had a very menacing look on her face, Kim didn't budge.

"Fine then, suit yourself."

Shego then shoved Kim as hard as she could, knocking the young girl to the floor. She then exited the room, leaving behind a stunned Kim.

 **End of chapter 6:**

A/N: The next chapter will feature Drakken and Shego, as those two didn't really interact much the first time I wrote this story. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Feels like it's been forever since my last update.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Drakken's Lair:**

"Hey Dr. D, I'm back!"

Shego called out as she walked into the lair.

"Shego, thank goodness! I thought Possible had done something horrible to you."

Drakken said, hugging his sidekick tightly.

"Hey, hey! What did I say about hugging?!"

Shego roared, pushing the the blue man away.

"I should never do it, unless I am given written permission."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a bath. I smell like Princess."

With that said, Shego headed upstairs to shower.

"Okay, well when you finish we'll go over my latest evil scheme. It's a real doozy."

Shego just shook her head, and continued walking. When she finally made it into the bathroom, she turned on the faucet and began filling the tub with warm water. While she waited for the tub to fill, she began stripping down, and thought about what it had been like to be at Kim's.

 _"I guess it wasn't so bad. She did give me a nice warm bed to sleep in. And of course, I repay her by snapping at her. No wonder she hates me."_

As that last thought left her head, Shego wanted to slap herself.

"Wait a minute, why do I care if she hates me or not? It's not like we're friends or anything."

Shego then turned off the faucet, and slipped into the tub. As she sank herself further into the water, she began to think about her past conversations with a certain redheaded cheerleader.

"She was just trying to help me out, and I accused her of trying to rape me. Great, now I'm sure she thinks even less of me now."

Shego facepalmed.

"And again, why do I care?"

 _"Maybe it's because you have feelings for her."_

Shego's subconscious spoke.

"Feelings, for Kim? No way."

 _"Don't be so sure to deny yourself. After all, sometimes when you're pleasuring yourself, it is her name you cry out."_

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

 _"Are you sure, because I think it does. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"_

"Oh gee, maybe because she's good and I'm evil. Not to mention the fact that she's as straight as a ruler. Plus, she's dating the buffoon."

 _"Hmm, well you can still tell her how you feel. Who knows, maybe she secretly feels the same way."_

"I highly doubt that."

 _"Just tell her how you feel. You won't know, unless you try."_

"Well then I guess I'll never know."

 _"Oh come on, are you just going to sit there, and deny how Kim makes you feel?"_

"Yes."

 _"You're going to deny how badly you want her, how hot she makes you? The fact that just thinking about her right now is turning you on?"_

Shego could feel a familiar throbbing in between her legs, and she let out a groan.

 _"Things are only going to get harder unless you tell Kim your feelings."_

"Ugh fine, I'll tell her."

Shego then grabbed some soap, and began washing herself. As she lathered her body with soap, something occurred to her.

 _"Did I seriously have an entire conversation, with myself? I really need to stop hanging around Drakken, he's starting to rub off on me."_

A few moments later, Shego rinsed herself off and stepped out of the tub. After the draining water out of the tub, Shego began drying herself off with a towel. Once she was completely dried off, she grabbed her clothes, only to realize something.

"Crap, I left my suit at Kim's."

 _"Think of it this way, now you get to go see her again."_

"Hush."

Shego shook her head, and began slipping on the clothes that she had borrowed from Kim. After she had finished getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom, and headed downstairs.

When she arrived in the lair's main room, Drakken looked up from the device he was tinkering with.

"Ah good, you're here. Now to discuss my..."

Shego looked around the room, then realized that Drakken was looking at her.

"What?"

"How come you're not wearing your suit?"

"I left it at Kim's."

"Why?"

"Because the voices told me to!"

"Sheesh, no need to get snippy. Is it that time of the month?"

Drakken's response earned him a plasma blast to the face, and Shego storming out of the lair, slamming the door shut behind her.

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim was lying on her bed, thinking about Shego.

 _"What was her deal, I was just trying to be nice. Oh well, I guess some people just can't appreciate kindness."_

Suddenly, Kim heard a knock at her window.

"Who could that be?"

Kim wondered as she walked over to the window. When she saw who was on the other side, she couldn't open the window fast enough.

"Shego, what are you doing out there?! It's freezing out there."

"No shit, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kim then stepped aside, so that Shego could enter the room.

"Thanks."

Shego said, dusting the snow off of herself.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I came to get my suit."

"Oh, sure thing."

Kim turned around, and picked an item up off her bed.

"Here you go."

Kim said, handing Shego the garment.

"Thanks."

Shego then turned to leave.

"You don't have to go, you can stay...if you want."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We're enemies."

Kim stepped closer to Shego, and placed her hand gently onto her shoulder.

"We don't have to be, we can be friends."

 _"I want to be more than just friends with you."_

Shego thought.

"No Princess, we can't. We're just too different. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Shego then opened the window, and began climbing out of it.

"Wait."

Shego stopped what she was doing, and looked at Kim.

"Here, take this."

Kim said, handing Shego a coat. Shego remained silent as she took the offered coat from Kim's hand. Shego then slipped the coat on, and took one last look at Kim.

"Well I'm sure I'll see you in a few hours, Drakken's already got his next scheme in place. He just needs to tell me my part of it."

"Okay."

With that said, Shego climbed out the window, and then made her way back to Drakken's lair.

 **Drakken's lair:**

Shego walked into Drakken's lair, and found the mad scientist building his latest machine.

"So, what so called brilliant scam have you cooked up this time?"

Drakken looked up from his work, only to cower in fear.

"Eep, Shego!? You're not still mad, are you."

"No."

"Good. Now, about my plan. With this machine I shall harness the power of snow, and plunge the Earth into a second ice age. Muwahahahaha!"

"That's great."

"Were you being sweet or sarcastic, I never can tell."

"I'd say that was about 30% sweet, 70% sarcasm."

"I see. Well anyway, here's what I need you to do. I need you to go to the history museum and steal the Anubis head. I need it to power the machine."

"Alright."

Shego then began walking past Drakken.

"Where are you going, the exit's the other way."

"I have to change clothes first, I'm not robbing a museum in this."

"Very well, but make it quick."

"Sir, yes sir."

Shego said, saluting Drakken.

"You're very smug right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just a little."

Shego then left to go change her clothes, before heading to the museum.

 **End of chapter 7:**

A/N: Hope the chapter was enjoyable. Sorry it wasn't very long, but I wanted to get a chapter up. My birthday is tomorrow (9/9), so I will be spending the day celebrating. However, I might try to squeeze in a chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Going to try to update both stories in a timely fashion, but we shall see.

 **Chapter 8:**

 **At the History Museum:**

After she had finished changing clothes, Shego had headed to the history museum. After disabling the museum's security system, she snuck around inside and tried to locate the Anubis head.

 _"Where the hell is it?"_

Shego thought. She had been wandering around for about half an hour, and was beginning to grow tired.

 _"Dr. D really should've planned this better. I have no idea where I'm going."_

Shego thought as she turned the corner. At that moment, she spotted the Anubis head.

"Bingo."

Shego then walked over to the item that she had been searching all this time for. However, just as she was about to grab it, a voice called out to her.

"You know, it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you."

Kim said, standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip.

"Princess, fancy meeting you here."

"Step away from the Anubis head, Shego."

"Make me."

Shego said, lighting up her plasma.

"So, we're gonna do it the hard way? Fine, I'm game."

Kim said, getting into a fighting stance. Shego then lunged at the redhead and the two began to duke it out.

"So Kimmie, where's the buffoon?"

"Ron, is at home babysitting his little sister."

Kim said, putting emphasis on Ron's name.

"What's the matter, don't like me calling your boyfriend names?"

"No."

"Well, too bad."

Shego then did a roundhouse kick to Kim's chest, and sent the teen flying across the room. She then ran and grabbed the Anubis head. She then attempted to take off, only to be prevented from doing so, by Kim leaping in front of her.

"Going somewhere?"

"No, but you are."

Shego then sent a kick to the side of side of Kim's head, only to have her ankle grabbed by Kim.

"I don't think so."

Kim then twisted Shego's leg, and shoved her back. The Anubis head went flying out of Shego's hands. Both women watched in horror as the head hit the ground, and broke into four separate pieces.

"Look what you did!"

Kim shrieked, panic setting in.

"Lighten up, Cupcake. It's just a stupid dog head."

Kim's eye twitched, and she felt anger bubbling up inside her.

"Just a stu- just a- have you gone completely insane?! It was not just a stupid dog head! It was the Anubis head, a world famous artifact, and you broke it!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. You helped."

"Oh my god, you're right. What have I done? I'll be allowed inside another museum as long as I live. Wait, what am I saying? I'll never be allowed to save the world again. I mean, how can I be trusted when I go around breaking priceless artifacts?"

As Kim continued to ramble on and freak out, Shego tried to get her attention.

"Princess."

No answer.

"Pumpkin."

Still no answer.

"Cupcake."

Still no answer, and Kim was starting to hyperventilate.

"Kimmie."

Still no answer, and now Kim was hyperventilating and crying.

"Oh for the love of- Kimberly Ann Possible, calm down!"

Kim stopped her panicking, and stared at Shego in disbelief.

"Did, did you just call me by my full name?"

"Yeah."

"But, you never call me by my full name."

"Yeah well, you never freak out in front of me."

"True."

"Yeah, well I gotta go."

Shego then tried to leave, but was stopped by Kim grabbing her arm.

"You really think I'm gonna let you leave just like that?"

"Yeah. You stopped me, now I'm heading back to Drakken's lair."

"Oh no you don't. You are staying here and helping me put the Anubis head back together."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"I can still tell the world that you used to be good."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I've still got a website, and I'm still not afraid to use it."

Shego stared at Kim for a moment, to she if she would back down. When she that the redhead would do no such thing, she let out a groan of frustration.

"Grr, fine. But if tell anyone I helped you, I am going to fry you."

"We'll see about that."

Kim and Shego then turned their attention to the Anubis head, and saw a strange, black smoke coming out of it.

"Uh...is it suppose to that?"

Kim asked.

"The hell if I know. Come on, I'm sure it's fine."

Kim then watched as Shego walked closer to broken Anubis head.

"Um, Shego?"

"What?"

Shego asked, turning her attention to Kim.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go near it?"

"Sure. Besides, you're the one that wanted to fix it."

Shego then turned her attention back to the Anubis head, and what she saw made her jaws drop. The Anubis head had somehow been fixed, and it was now being worn as a mask, by a mysterious figure surrounded by a white light.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Shego, don't be rude."

Shego was about to tell Kim off, when the mysterious figure spoke.

"I am Anubis, god of embalming and of death."

Anubis said, in a deep, booming voice.

"That's nice."

Shego said as she inspected her nails. Anubis growled in frustration.

"Insolent human. How dare you show disrespect to the great Anubis."

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

Anubis let out a growl, and he moved closer to Shego.

"Shego, maybe you should stop. You're starting to make him angry."

"Relax Kim, I'm just having fun. Besides, what's he gonna do, steal my soul?"

"I'll steal something much more valuable from you than your soul."

Anubis then placed his hand on top of Shego's head, and a strange energy began flowing from it. Shego tried to move away, and was surprised to find that she was frozen in place. Anubis gave her a sinister smile, when he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"I warned you not to disrespect me."

Anubis then tightened his grip on Shego's head, and she let out a scream of pain.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!"

"You stay out of this, it doesn't concern you."

Kim tried to charge at Anubis, and end up getting thrown against the wall.

"Pathetic human."

Anubis sneered. After a few more seconds, he released Shego, and her body dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap. Kim quickly rushed to her side.

"Next time, I won't go so easy on her."

With that said, Anubis walked over to the pedestal that the Anubis head had been on. He then stood on top of the pedestal, and a bright light shone around him. After a few moments, the light faded and all that remained was the Anubis head, in tact like it had never been touched.

 **End of chapter 8:**

A/N: I meant to upload this sooner, so I apologize for the wait. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Tuesday. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile since my last update, I apologize.

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Shego was lying in the guest room of the Possible home, out cold. After Anubis had attacked her, Kim had brought Shego back to her place. As Kim sat there, watching over Shego, she noticed something odd about Shego's skin.

"It doesn't have a green tint to it anymore."

It was true, Shego's skin had gone from a pale green, to more of a pale white. As Shego laid motionless in the bed of the guest room of the Possible home, Kim gently ran her fingers through her hair and grazed the side of her face.

 _"Wow, her hair is so soft. And her skin too."_

Kim thought, continuing to run her fingers through Shego's hair and down the side of her face. After a few moments, Shego began to stir. Kim jerked her hand away, so as not to be caught. A few moments later, Shego opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She then opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out as strained and barely above a whisper. Kim put her hand up, as a way to silently motion Shego to stop trying to speak. She then had Shego sit up, and handed her a glass of water. The pale skinned woman quickly down its contents.

"Thanks."

Shego said, handing the empty glass back to Kim.

"So, mind telling me why I'm here?"

"You passed out after Anubis attacked you."

Kim said, placing the empty glass onto the dresser.

"I see."

Shego then looked down at herself, and noticed her skin tone.

"Uh, Kim, why am I not green?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Anubis did something with your powers."

"Yeah, maybe."

Shego then clenched her hands into fists, and tried to activate her powers. When she found that nothing was happening, she began to panic.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_

Shego thought, trying again and again to activate her powers. After about twenty minutes, she finally stopped trying, and fell back onto the bed.

"This is all your fault."

Shego grumbled. Kim looked at Shego in shock.

"How is this my fault?"

"Had you not come to stop me, none of this would've happened."

"Oh, really now? Well had I not stopped you, you'd probably be in jail right now."

"Speaking of which, why am I not in jail?"

"Well since you didn't steal anything and no damage was done, I saw no point in turning you in. However, if pull anything while you are here, and I will call up GJ so fast your head will spin."

"Hang on, what makes you think I'm staying here?"

"Well for one, it's not like you really have anywhere else to go. Also, the way I see it, you can either stay here or in a cell."

"Not really giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"Nope. Now, take your pick."

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay here."

"Great, now come on."

Kim said, grabbing Shego's hand and pulling her off the bed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Downstairs to meet the rest of my family, and to let them know that you'll be staying with us."

"Why don't you just throw me to a pack of wolves?"

"I will if you don't behave. Now, hustle."

"Yes ma'am."

Shego said, saluting Kim. Kim rolled her eyes, and the two women continued on down the steps, to see the rest of the Possible family.

 **End of chapter 9:**

A/N: Wow, it certainly has been awhile since I last updated. I had been dealing with some personal issues for awhile, and didn't feel like updating all that much. Anyway, I plan on getting this story finished by Christmas. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It's been 84 years. Just kidding, but it has been awhile since my last update. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me.

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Possible Residence:**

"And so, that's why she'll be staying with us."

Kim's family stared at her, like she had grown an extra head.

"Now, Kimmie-cub."

Shego snickered at the nickname, earning herself an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Kim.

"Now, Kim. I know you enjoy helping people, but do you really want a hardened criminal living in our home."

James asked.

"Yes. Besides, she doesn't have her powers anymore, so how much damage can she do?"

"She could steal from us."

Anne said.

"She knows our agreement. No criminal activity of any kind, and I won't call up GJ. After all, I do have Dr. Director on speed dial."

Anne and James look at each other, and then back at Kim.

"Well as long as she can behave herself, then she may stay."

Anne said.

"However, any monkey business, and you will be out of here faster than a rocket, speeding towards the moon. Is that understood?"

James asked, looking at Shego.

"Sure, whatever."

Shego said, filing her nails and leaning against the door frame.

"Right, well now that that's all taken care of, I'll go start dinner."

Anne said, standing up and making her way over to the kitchen. She then stopped in the doorway, and turned to face her sons.

"Jim, Tim, you boys need to set the table."

"Ugh, why?"

The tweebs groaned.

"Because I told you to. Now come set the table, or I'll confiscate your rockets."

The tweebs eyes grew to the size of saucers, and they quickly scrambled off the couch and raced off to complete the task given to them.

Anne then walked into the kitchen to start on dinner, and James went down into the basement, to work on the plans for his next rocket.

"Your family is interesting."

Shego said, walking over and plopping herself down onto the couch.

"Interesting how?"

Kim asked, taking a seat next to the pale skinned woman.

"I don't know, they're just interesting is all."

"Oh, okay."

Silence then befell the two women, neither sure how to continue the conversation. After what seemed like an eternity, Kim decided to break the silence.

"Hey Shego, can I ask you something?

"Hmm?"

Shego asked, continuing to file her nails.

Kim placed her hand on top of Shego's, to stop the incessant filing. Once she had Shego's full attention, she asked her question.

"What were you dreaming about the other night? And, I want the truth."

Shego looked away from Kim, and fixated her eyes on the floor.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"It sure didn't seem like nothing."

"Well it was."

The two women sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Shego glanced at Kim, and caught the redhead staring at her.

"Would you stop staring? Jeez, I swear you stared less when I was green."

Kim mumbled out a quick sorry, and averted her gaze to elsewhere in the room.

Once again, the two women became silent. After a few moments, Shego stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"For the love of god, do you have to know everything I do?"

"Yes. Now, why do you want to go upstairs?"

"I just want to be alone. There, happy now? You got your answer."

Shego then walked upstairs, leaving Kim alone.

 **End of chapter 10:**

A/N: *peeks around corner* H-hello, is anyone there? *steps out into the open* Ahem, I apologize for the four month long wait. I had gotten to relationship with a very controlling girl, and had no time for writing. However, I am no longer dating her. I am now dating someone much less controlling, so I am able to get back to writing. So, for those of you who have waited patiently for an update, I thank you. Now, I will try my best to update at least once a week. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Finally, the next chapter. I thank you all for your patience. Now, on we go.

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Possible Residence:**

After watching Shego disappear upstairs, Kim headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Kim, dinner's almost ready."

Anne said.

"Great."

Kim mumbled, causing Anne to stop what she was doing and turn her attention to her daughter.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kim said, taking a seat at the table. Anne then took a seat next to her.

"Alright, what's up. You look like you're worried about something...or perhaps someone?"

Kim let out a heavy sigh.

"It's Shego."

"Oh, what about her?"

"She had a nightmare, and when I asked her about she tried to brush it off like it was nothing."

"I see. Well Shego seems like a very proud woman, perhaps she didn't want to come across as weak."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just worried about her though, and I don't even know why."

"The answer is simple, you care about her."

Kim's jaw dropped, and she stared at her mom in shock.

"Mom, have you lost your mind?! We're enemies."

"Well enemies or not, you care about her. And I bet she cares about you too."

"Now you're just talkin' crazy. She couldn't possibly care about me."

"I wouldn't be too sure. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't she saved you a few times?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean she cares. She just wants to be the one to take me down."

"Even so, she cares. She just doesn't know how to show it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

A silence then befell the two women. After a few minutes, Anne stood up, and went back over to the dinner she was preparing.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go get Shego, and then we'll all sit down to eat."

"Okay."

Kim then got up and left to go get Shego.

Meanwhile upstairs, Shego was sitting on the bed in the guest room, thinking over Kim's question."

"Maybe I should just tell her about the dream. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

 _"She could see you as weak."_

Shego's conscience said.

"Oh, who asked you?"

She then paused for a moment.

"Great, I'm talking to myself again. I really need to get out more."

 _"Speaking of getting out, when are you going to ask Kim out?"_

"When pigs fly."

Shego then let out a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, I need to stop doing that."

Shego said, burying her face in her hands.

"Doing what?"

Kim asked, walking into the room. Shego then removed her hands from her face, and looked at Kim.

"Nothing."

Kim shook her head and took a seat next to the pale skinned woman.

"You're really secretive, aren't you?"

 _"And you're really cute."_

Shego thought, starting to blush. This did not go unnoticed by Kim.

"Why are you blushing?"

Kim's question caused Shego to blush even harder, and she turned away from the redhead.

"What are you talking about, I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are. You're as red as a tomato."

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here."

"Uh huh, sure it is. Come on, why are you blushing?"

Shego then turned to look at Kim, and noticed how close they were. As she stared into Kim's olive green eyes, she felt her mouth go dry and her heart begin to pound.

 _"Wow, she's so beautiful."_

Shego thought, continuing to stare at Kim. She then shook her head.

 _"I need to stop that. I can't have feelings for her, it'll never work between us."_

Kim looked at Shego with concern. She then reached out, and tucked a strand of Shego's hair behind her ear. This action caused the pale skinned woman to let out a small gasp.

"Shego."

The way Kim said her name, caused butterflies in Shego's stomach.

"Um...yes?"

"What's going on with you, you look really nervous about something."

For some odd reason, Shego was unable to find her voice. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words would come out. So, she did the most impulsive thing one could ever do. She leaned in and kissed Kim firmly, yet softly on the lips.

Before Kim's brain could even register what was happening, Shego had broken the kiss, and ran out of the room.

Kim just stared at the doorway in shock, gently touching her fingers to her lips.

 _"That was unexpected."_

Kim thought. She then stood up, and headed out the door.

 **End of chapter 11:**

A/N: In the next chapter we shall witness an awkward dinner. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Time for an awkward dinner.

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Possible Residence:**

When Kim arrived downstairs, she found Shego and her family seated at the dining room table.

"We were wondering where you were."

James said.

"Sorry about that."

Kim said, taking a seat next to Jim.

"Is everything alright?"

James asked.

"Spankin'."

"Well, okay then. Let's eat dinner now, shall we?"

With that said, everyone began to tuck in to their meals. As everyone ate their meals, Kim couldn't help but glance at Shego from time to time. At one point, they made eye contact and blushed profusely.

"Why are the two of you blushing?"

Tim asked, noticing the looks on their faces. This caused to the two women to blush even more, and look down at their plates.

"We're...uh...we're not blushing."

Kim said, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"Yes you are, you're both as red as my drink."

Tim then pointed to the glass of fruit punch that was in front of him.

"Ahem, well we still aren't blushing."

"Yes you are, and it happened right when the two of you made eye contact with each other."

Tim's eyes then widened in shock.

"Oh my god, you totally have the hots for each other!"

Tim's sudden outburst caused James to spit out his drink. After coughing a couple of times, he spoke.

"Now Tim, it's not polite to jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, besides Kim's straight."

Jim said.

"So? Everyone has their one same sex crush."

"Oh yeah, and who's yours?"

This time it was Tim's turn to blush, and he faltered a bit at his brother's question.

"Ahem, well...uh...maybe not everyone."

"Mmhm, sure."

"Oh, shut-up!"

Tim shouted, leaning in close to Jim.

"Make me!"

Jim shouted back, leaning in close as well.

"Boys, that's enough!"

James shouted, causing both boys to promptly fall back into their seats.

"Sorry."

They both mumbled.

"That's better. Now, I think it'd be best if we all got back to eating."

James said, picking his fork back up. Jim and Tim quickly followed suit, and dinner was continued without anymore fuss.

After dinner was finished, everyone went off to do their separate things. However, the conversation from earlier had peaked Anne's curiosity, and she pulled Kim aside to talk to her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Kim asked.

"You and Shego. Is there anything going on between the two of you?"

"Um...no."

Kim said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Kim, you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I don't think I can tell you this."

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure Shego would kill me if I told."

Now Anne was really curious.

"Was what happened something bad?"

"No, not exactly."

"Was it embarrassing?"

"I don't know, I guess it could be seen as that."

Anne nodded her head in understanding. Kim then let out a sigh, and stood.

"Look, mom, I think it'd be best if I went and talked to Shego about what happened. And then, if it's okay with her I'll tell you about it."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, it's just I'm not even sure if I fully understand myself what happened, and I think it'd be best if I talked to her about it, before anyone else."

"Okay, I understand. But you have to remember, Shego's got a lot of pride. She may not be too keen to talk about what happened. So, don't be upset if she doesn't want to talk about what happened. I'm sure she will, when she's ready."

Kim gave a nod of understanding, then left to go talk to Shego.

 **End of chapter 12:**

A/N: Well they managed to survive dinner, but how will their talk? You'll find out in the next chapter. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kim has a talk with Shego.

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Possible Residence:**

When Kim made it upstairs, she heard a noise coming from the guest room. Slowly approaching it, she looked inside and saw Shego on the bed, tossing and turning.

 _"Looks like she's having another nightmare."_

Kim thought, as she began to approach the bed. After she had made it to the side of the bed, she placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder and began to gently shake.

"Shego. Hey, Shego wake up."

Shego's eyes remained shut, and she continued to twist and turn. Kim then got a little more forceful with her shaking, and began to shout.

"Shego, wake up!"

The force of Kim's shaking, combined with her yelling, caused Shego to awaken with a start, and she shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?"

Kim's voice was filled with concerned. Shego took a few moments to catch her breath, before answering.

"I'm fine."

Shego's voice had an irritated quality about it, as she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. She then began to make her way to the door.

"Shego, wait!"

Kim called out, stopping said woman in her tracks. Kim was then about to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"If you're going to ask me about my nightmare, you can forget about it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Um...actually I was going to ask you about the kiss."

Shego turned around, and faced the redhead.

"What about it?"

"Well for starters, why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kim thought it over for a moment.

"Not really. I mean sure, you've done things to mess with me, but even you would stoop so low as to kiss me. Then again, maybe you would."

"What, you think my kissing you was just to get inside your head or something?"

Anger was clear in Shego's voice, but Kim didn't seem to notice. Either that, or she didn't care.

"Well, why wouldn't it be? The way I see it you kissed me, so that you could mess with my head and make me forget that we're enemies. Then, you'll strike once I've let my guard down completely."

Shego let out a quick laugh, and looked into Kim's eyes. The redhead couldn't help but gasp, when she looked back into Shego's eyes, for in the she saw a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Kim didn't respond, and just stared at Shego in confusion.

"Whatever."

Before Kim even realized what was happening, Shego had disappeared out the door. Suddenly, Kim's kimmunicator beeped, snapping her out of the trance she seemed to be in.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim asked, upon answering the device.

"Kim, Drakken built a high powered laser and has it set to destroy the Statue of Liberty, unless he is made the mayor of New York."

Wade said.

"I'm on it, Wade. Ride?"

"It'll be there along with Ron, in about five minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

"Thanks Kim, good luck."

The call then ended, and Kim slipped her kimmunicator into her pocket. She then swung her mission bag over her shoulder, and headed out the door.

As she made it down the steps, a thought occurred to her.

 _"I hope Shego's okay."_

Kim then headed out the front door, to the awaiting plane.

Somewhere in the sky:

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were sitting in the plane, on their way to stop Drakken's latest scheme. As the plane flew through the air, Ron noticed that Kim had something on her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts, KP?"

"I was just thinking about Shego."

"What?! Why?!"

"Ron, chill."

"Sorry, KP. But why are you thinking about Shego, of all people?"

"Well something happened between us, and she took off running."

"What happened, did she hurt you?"

Ron asked, a blue aura surrounding him. Over the past few months, he had gained better control over his mystical monkey powers.

 _"How dare she put her hands on my girl."_

Ron thought, bitterly. Kim placed her hand on top of Ron's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ron, calm down. She didn't hurt me, but she did kiss me."

The blue aura around Ron disappeared, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief. I'm glad she didn't-wait, did you say she kissed you?"

Kim gave a nod. Ron's jaw dropped, and he stared dumbfounded at his best friend.

"Wow, you're so lucky."

Ron said, beginning to fantasize about the kiss.

"Ron!"

Kim shouted, smacking the blond on the arm.

"Ow, hey! Oh, come on KP, Shego's hot. Anyone would be dying to get a kiss from her."

"Yeah well, not me."

Kim said, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Why did she kiss you anyways?"

"I'm not sure. I asked her, but all she said was that the answer was obvious. At first I thought she did it to mess with me, but I don't think that was the case."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I said she kissed me to mess with me, she had this look in her eyes that was a mixture of anger and sadness."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. Are you saying that Shego actually has feelings?"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah. So, she left after that?"

"Yep. I wonder if she's with Drakken, but I doubt it."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Shego lost her powers trying to steal something for him. I doubt she'll ever want to work for him again."

"Woah, are you serious? Shego lost her powers?"

"Hard to believe, I know. But she has absolutely no powers now, and her skin is different too. It's no longer pale green, and it's got more of a pale white tone to it. It really brings out her hair and eyes."

Ron gave Kim a worried look.

"Sounds to me like you like her."

If Kim had been drinking something, she would've done a spit take. She could also sense the worry and sadness in Ron's voice.

"Ron, are you worried that I'll leave you for Shego?"

"Yeah. Although if you did, I wouldn't blame you. Shego is pretty hot."

Kim moved and sat next to Ron. She then kissed him, and gave him a loving smile.

"Ron, I love you and I'm not leaving you for Shego."

Ron gave Kim a smile, and returned the kiss.

"Thanks, KP."

The couple then sat in silence for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Ron spoke.

"So, what are the chances of Shego kissing you again?"

"I don't know, why?"

Ron started blushing, and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Well...uh...um."

"Oh my god, you want to see us kiss!"

"Well...yeah."

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry, but you're both hot. I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to see you kiss."

"By a lot of people, do you mean crazy, hormonal teenagers?"

Ron just gave a sheepish grin. Kim shook her head, Ron could be so strange sometimes.

"Let's just focus on the mission, for now."

Kim said.

"Okay, but I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Where were you, when Shego kissed you?"

"In my room."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Shego went to your place, just to kiss you?"

"Actually, she's been staying with us."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Damn, how drunk did she get?"

Ron asked, remembering that Kim had taken Shego home after a previous mission, to help her sober up. Kim facepalmed, and let out a sigh.

"Ron, she was sober."

"Okay, well then why was she in your room?"

"She's been staying with my family and I."

"KP, have you lost your mind?! You can't have a wanted criminal in your home!"

"Ron, calm yourself!"

Kim shouted, grabbing Ron by the shoulders and shaking him. After a few seconds, Ron took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry KP, but don't you think having Shego in your home is a bit dangerous?"

"Not really. She doesn't have her powers, so there's no danger of her burning the house down. Also, she has no where else to go."

"Can't she just stay with Drakken?"

Kim shook her head.

"She can only handle so much of him."

"Hmm yeah, that's understandable. But still, you should be careful. Shego's not exactly the most trust worthy person in the world."

"No big, I can handle her."

"I guess it's easier, now that she doesn't have her powers. Speaking of which, how did she lose her powers?"

"Oh, they were taken from her by the Egyptian god, Anubis."

Kim spoke, as if what she had just said is a very common thing. Ron blinked in confusion a few times.

"Anubis stole her powers?"

"Yep. She had gone to the museum, to steal the Head of Anubis. I managed to stop her from leaving with it, but the head got broken in the process. And to make a long story short, Anubis appeared, took Shego's powers, fixed the Anubis head, and then vanished. I then brought Shego back to my place, and she's been staying with us since."

Ron remained silent, as he took in Kim's story. After a few moments, he turned his attention towards Rufus.

"Sounds like we've missed out on a lot, eh buddy?"

"Mmhm."

Rufus squeaked. Ron then turned his attention to Kim.

"Well, I'm glad the Anubis head got fixed and didn't get stolen."

"Me too."

Kim said. However, she sounded a bit distracted, and Ron had an idea why.

"You're still thinking about Shego, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Ron placed his hand on top of Kim's, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No worries, KP. You have a good heart, and you're just wondering if she's alright."

Kim smiled at Ron. Despite his goofy nature, he did have his moments where he was able to say just the right thing.

"Thanks, Ron."

Kim said, hugging Ron tightly.

"Anytime, KP."

Ron said, returning the hug. After the hug, the pair sat back, and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Drakken's lair.

 **End of chapter 13:**

A/N: There we are, another chapter complete. I would've had this chapter done sooner, but I had forgotten somethings. Such as, I had forgotten that I have Kim and Ron as a couple(for now, this is a kigo fic after all), and that Ron didn't know about Shego losing her powers or about her staying with the Possibles. Anyway, I am on summer break, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I apologize for the wait on this chapter. My dog had passed away on May 22nd, and I hadn't felt much like writing. I will try to get this story and the other one finished before I go back to school, but no promises. Anyways, thank you all for your patience, and I apologize for any inconveniences I might have caused you.

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Drakken's Lair:**

"And that is how I, Dr. Drakken, will rule the world! Muwahahaha!"

Drakken's maniacal laughter was met with dead silence.

"Saying my evil plan out loud to myself is just not as much fun as one would think."

Drakken said, slumping down in his chair. Ever since Shego had failed to return from the mission he had sent her on, involving the head of Anubis, things just hadn't been the same.

 _"It's just no fun ranting to yourself."_

Drakken thought, letting out a sigh. As he sat there slumped in his chair, he was unaware of the figure approaching him from behind.

"Ahem."

The mysterious figure spoke, causing Drakken to let out a shriek and jump about ten feet into the air. He then spun around and saw Shego standing there.

"Shego, you're back! And you're not green? Why aren't you green?"

"Because that stupid mission you sent me on caused me to lose my powers."

Shego snarled, giving Drakken a death glare. Drakken visibly paled.

"Uh...well...uh...at least you're safe."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, where have you been all this time?"

"She's been with me."

Drakken then spun around, to see Kim and Ron in the window.

"Ah, Kim Possible! And, Ro..."

Ron's eyes lit up, finally Drakken was going to say his name, correctly.

"Ro...Ro...Rowan Stoopable!"

Ron facepalmed.

 _"Oh well, so much for that."_

Ron thought. He then looked over and saw Kim leap down to the floor, and land in front of Shego.

"Ron you take care of Drakken, I'll handle Shego."

"Got it, KP."

Ron then attempted to leap out the window in the same manner that Kim did, but only managed to trip over his own two feet, and land unceremoniously on his head.

"Not exactly the best agent, is he?"

Shego asked, giving Kim her trademark smirk.

"Hey, Ron may be clumsy, but he tries his best."

Kim snapped, glaring at Shego.

"What's the matter there Pumpkin, don't like me insulting your boy toy?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

"Hmm, well too bad. I have no time for niceties."

Kim stared at Shego for a moment.

"Did you just say niceties?"

"Yeah."

"Shego, I don't think niceties is a word."

"You wanna bet? Look it up, and if you're right you get to call GJ and have them haul me away."

"And if I'm wrong?"

"Then you let me go steal something, without any repercussions."

"That is so not happening."

"Why not? Afraid you'll be wrong?"

"No, it just goes against everything I believe in as a heroine."

"Is that so? Well then, go ahead and look up the word niceties. Unless of course you're chicken."

Kim then gave Shego a glare, and pulled out her kimmunicator. She then accessed an online dictionary, and typed in the word niceties. A few seconds later, her eyes widened in shock.

"Dammit."

Kim muttered. She then looked up and saw Shego trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well, well, Cupcake, looks like you were wrong. So, you gonna let me go steal something?"

"Psh, as if. I may have been wrong, but I'll be damned if I let you rob someone."

"Language, Kimmy. My, my, I think you've been hanging around me too long."

Kim just rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Ron. He was currently in a tug-of-war with Drakken over some remote control.

"So, what'd he build this time?"

Shego asked, turning her attention to the two guys as well.

"A laser, which he will use to destroy the Statue of Liberty, unless he's made mayor of New York City."

Kim said, continuing to watch the two men in front of her.

"I think he's running out of ideas."

Shego said. Kim nodded her head, in agreement. A few seconds later, they all heard a voice they had come to associate with the blue skinned megalomaniac.

"Self destruct initiated. Self destruct in 10...9...8..."

"Ah man, not again!"

Ron whined.

"Come on, Ron, we gotta get out of here!"

Kim yelled, over the blaring alarms.

"But what about Drakken and Shego?! Shouldn't we call GJ?!"

Ron yelled back, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the noise the alarms were making.

"There's no time! Now, let's go!"

Kim then grabbed Ron by the arm and managed to drag him out of the lair just as in blew to smithereens.

 **End of chapter 14:**

A/N: Well there you have it folks, another chapter completed. Did Drakken and Shego manage to make it out of the lair? You'll find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile, thank you for your patience. Also, I made an edit to chapter 14.

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Drakken's Lair:**

Kim and Ron stared at the lair in front of them, or rather what was left of it.

"Come on, KP, let's get going."

Ron said, grabbing Kim by the arm and pulling her away from the wreckage. However, Kim pulled away from him and began walking towards the pile of debris. If she had turned around, she would've seen the look of hurt on Ron's face.

"We'll go in a minute, I need to make sure Shego's okay."

Ron took note of Kim only mentioning checking on Shego, and he felt a twinge of jealousy. However, he quickly pushed down the feeling.

"What am I worried about? KP loves me."

Ron then followed Kim through the wreckage, being careful not trip over anything. After a few moments, he made it over to where Kim was. There, he saw her helping Shego sit up.

"Shego, are you alright?"

Kim asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up is all."

Shego said. She then tried to stand, but almost fell back down, due to the pain she was in. Kim quickly reached out, and held her up right.

"Woah, easy there. Come on, I'll help you out of here."

Kim said, draping one of Shego's arms over her shoulders. She then wrapped her arm around Shego's waist, and began walking her out of the lair. Shego wanted to protest, but she was in too much pain to do so.

"I guess I should just be like it's not GJ hauling me away."

Shego thought, continuing to let Kim lead her out of the lair. Once outside, Kim laid Shego on the ground, and pulled out her kimmunicator.

"KP, what are you doing?"

Ron asked.

"I'm gonna do a scan on Shego. I want to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones."

With that said, Kim pressed a few buttons on her kimmunicator, and help it over Shego. A few seconds later, a beam of light shot out and ran up and down Shego's body. After the scan had been completed, Kim spoke.

"Well, you don't have any broken bones, but you'll probably be sore for a few days."

Kim then helped Shego stand up, and turned her attention to Ron.

"I'll give you a ride home in the sloth, then I'll take Shego back to my place."

Kim said, punching a command into her kimmunicator. As she was doing so, she was unaware of the look of confusion on her boyfriend's face.

"Wait a minute, you're taking her back to your place? But why?"

"We had a deal. As long as she doesn't do anything illegal, she can stay with me, and I won't call GJ and have them haul her away."

Kim said, watching as the sloth came into view. Ron was about to say something else, when Shego spoke.

"What's the matter, Stoppable, don't like me staying with your girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact no, I don't."

"Well, too bad. Sure, I don't necessarily like being surrounded by so many goody two shoes, but it's better than being in a cramped cell."

"Well a cramped cell is where people like you belong."

Ron said, glaring at the pale skinned woman.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shego snarled, taking a step closer to the blond man.

"You know exactly what it means."

Ron spat, taking a step closer as well.

Shego looked ready to tear Ron limb from limb, but luckily Kim intervened.

"That's enough, you two!"

Ron and Shego turned their attention to the redheaded teen.

"Look, let's just get going. And I'd appreciate it if the two of you didn't kill each other, on the way home."

With that said, Kim headed towards the sloth, followed by Ron and Shego.

 **End of chapter 15:**

A/N: Finally got this story updated. I'll try to post more soon, but we shall see how it goes. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm just truckin' along on this story. Anyways, please enjoy the update.

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Possible Residence:**

After dropping Ron off at home, and promising him that she would be safe, Kim and Shego returned to the Possible home. When they walked through the front door, the rest of the Possible family was surprised to see the dark haired woman.

"Shego, you're back. Where in the world did you go?"

Anne asked.

"I needed to do some thinking, so I left."

"Alright, well I'm glad you're safe. Come on into the dining room, you two, dinner is just about ready."

With that said, Kim and Shego followed Anne into the dining room. Once they were seated, Anne began to serve dinner.

The dinner consisted of a homemade lasagna, with a side of garlic bread. Shego looked down at the plate in front of her, and felt memories come flooding back.

 _"Lasagna. That's what my mom was making for dinner, the day I taken."_

Shego thought. As she continued to stare at the plate of food, the memories of that day began to play out in her mind's eye. As they did, she began to feel a weird sensation on her back.

 _"What the hell?"_

Shego's back felt like it was on fire, and like it was tingling with pins and needles. After a few moments, the burning and tingling sensation increased, and Shego gritted her teeth in pain. This did not go unnoticed.

"Shego, are you alright?"

James asked. The rest of the Possible family looked at Shego, awaiting an answer. Shego took a few minutes to answer, as the pain her back was making it difficult to speak. Once the pain had somewhat subsided, Shego spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine."

Shego then got up from the table, and headed upstairs. Leaving the Possible family to wonder what was going on.

"I'll go make sure she's alright."

Anne said, heading upstairs as well.

Once she gotten upstairs, she found Shego lying on the bed in the guest room. Shego had her face buried in the pillow, but Anne could still hear her muffled cries. Anne then walked over to Shego, and took a seat on the bed.

"Shego, is everything okay?"

Anne asked, placing her hand on Shego's back. However, upon doing so, Anne quickly pulled her hand away.

 _"Jesus, her back feels like it's on fire."_

Anne then went to lift up Shego's shirt to get a better look at her back, but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

Shego snarled, looking at Anne with bloodshot eyes.

"I just wanted to get a better look at your back, to see why it feels like it's on fire."

Shego continued to glare at Anne for a moment, before releasing her grip on her and turning away.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"But She-."

"I said it's fine. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Anne could tell that Shego's tone of voice was leaving no room for discussion, but still she pressed on.

"Shego, I understand you have your secrets and I respect that. However, as a medical professional I think it's best if you let me look at your back. I can tell by your face that you're in pain, and I just want to know why."

"I said I'm fine, now go away."

It was becoming clear that Shego's patience was wearing thin with the redheaded woman.

"Just let me take one quick look at your back, and then I promise I'll leave you alone."

Shego thought it over for a moment, then finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. The second you're done with your little exam you leave, got it?"

"Understood. Now, I'll need you remove your shirt and bra for me, then lay on your stomach."

Shego did as instructed, and Anne began her examination. Upon looking at Shego's, Anne could see why Shego was in pain. Shego's back was an angry red color, and was hot to the touch.

"Shego, on a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, how would you rate the pain in your back?"

"Four...maybe five."

Anne couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Shego, I know you're a very strong woman, but I can tell by the way you're gripping the sheets that your pain is more than a four or five. That being said, what is your pain really at?"

Shego let out a small sigh, before answering.

"It's at a 9.5"

"Alright, that sounds more believable. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get my medical bag."

Anne then left the room, and returned a few minutes later with her medical bag. After donning a pair of latex gloves, Anne pulled out a tube of ointment.

"I'm going to put some ointment on you, that should help alleviate some of the pain. Afterwards I'll put a cooling pad on your back. I'd like for you too keep it on for at least an hour. Is that understood?"

Shego gave a nod. The pain in her back was once again making it difficult to speak.

"Alright, let's get started then."

With that said, Anne squirted a generous amount of ointment in the palm of her hand, then applied it to Shego's back. As she continued to massage the ointment in her, she could see that it was already beginning to work.

 _"The redness is going down, and her back doesn't feel as hot. That's good."_

Anne thought as she continued to work the ointment into Shego's back. Once the ointment had been completely rubbed in, she removed her gloves and grabbed the cooling pad.

Upon having the cooling pad placed on her back, Shego shivered, so Anne placed a blanket gently over her.

"There, I'm all done now. I'm come back to check on you in an hour."

"Okay."

Shego mumbled, a yawn escaping her lips. Anne then gathered up her medical supplies, and left the room. After putting her medical bag away, she headed back into the dining room to finish dinner with her family.

"Is everything okay?"

James asked, watching his wife as she took her seat at the table.

"Everything is fine. Her back was really red for some reason, and hot to the touch. I put some ointment on it, and a cooling pad. She's asleep right now, but I'm going to check on her in an hour."

"You're sure everything is alright though?"

Kim asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"Yes, Kim, I'm sure everything is fine. Let's finish dinner, then if you'd like we can go check on her."

Kim smiled at her mom, her words helping her to feel better. The Possibles then all got back to their dinner, with light conversation going on between them.

After finishing dinner, and wrapping Shego's plate up and putting it in the fridge, Anne and Kim headed upstairs to check on Shego. Meanwhile, Jim and Tim went down to the basement, to work on their latest project, and James headed into the living room to watch the evening news.

Back upstairs, Anne was once again checking over Shego's back. However, what she saw shocked her, for on Shego's back was a strange symbol.

"Kim, can you call Wade and ask him if he knows what this symbol is?"

Anne asked, continuing to stare at the strange symbol on the pale skinned woman's back.

"On it."

Kim then pulled out her kimmunicator, and called Wade. A few seconds later, the computer genius answered.

"Hey, Kim, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Wade, can you take a look at this symbol Shego's back and tell us what it is?"

"Sure, just turn the kimmunicator towards her."

Kim did as instructed, and turned the kimmunicator so that Wade could see Shego. A few seconds later Wade began type away on his keyboard. After a few strokes of the keys, Wade spoke.

"Alright, well the symbol on her back is called an Ægishjálmur. It's also known as the Helm of Awe, and is supposed to be a symbol of protection. Only question now is, where did it come from and why does she have it on her back?"

"That's what we were wondering as well. Wade, tell me, does this Ægishjálmur cause people's backs to turn red and feel as if it's on fire?"

Anne asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well before the Ægishjálmur appeared, Shego's back was really red and it felt as if it were on fire."

"I see. Well I can do some research on the Ægishjálmur, and get back to you. Just give me some time to figure things out. Until then, I suggest just keeping an eye on her. Will she be staying at your home?"

"Yes, she will be."

"Provided she doesn't run away again."

Kim said.

"Speaking of her running away, where did she end up going?"

Anne asked. Kim was just about to answer, when Shego beat her too it.

"I went to Dr. D's lair."

Shego said, looking at the older Possible woman.

"Oh, and why did you decide to go there?"

Anne asked.

"Well, for three reasons. One reason was that I didn't feel like being here, the second reason was that it was cold outside and I didn't feel like wandering the streets, and the third reason that there's no way I'd go to my brothers' place willingly. So, Drakken was the only option."

"I see. And what made you decide to leave her in the first place?"

Shego didn't say anything, and turned her gaze away from Anne. Anne had a feeling it had to do with what had happened between Kim and Shego.

 _"I still wonder what is was that happened between the two of them."_

Anne thought. She then turned her attention to Kim.

"Kim, may I speak with you downstairs?"

"Um...sure."

Kim said, wondering why her mom wanted to speak to her in private. Kim then turned her attention to Wade.

"Hey, Wade, I'm gonna get going. Will you let me know more about the Ægishjálmur, when you find out more about it?"

"Sure thing, Kim."

After saying their goodbyes, Kim hung up the kimmunicator and placed the device back into her pocket. She then got up and walked over to her mom.

"All set?"

Anne asked. Kim gave a nod, and the two women began to head out of the room. However, before they could make it out of the room, Shego spoke.

"What's an Ægishjálmur?"

Kim turned her attention to Shego.

"According to Wade, it's a symbol of protection. It's also known as the Helm of Awe. Oh, and it just so happens to be on your back."

Shego looked at Kim, like she had just lost her mind.

"Sure, Kim, whatever you say."

Shego then sat up, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. After stretching a little, she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Kim asked.

"To the kitchen. In case you forgot I didn't exactly finish my dinner."

"Your plate is in the fridge, on the second shelf."

Anne said.

"Okay, thanks."

Shego then headed downstairs to the kitchen, leaving the two Possible women alone.

"Well now, shall we go into the living room and chat?"

Anne asked.

"Sure, but what is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about whatever it was that happened between you and Shego."

 _"Shit, I was hoping I was going to get to avoid talking about that."_

Kim thought.

"Okay."

Kim said, nervousness clear in her voice.

"Don't worry you aren't in trouble."

Anne said, giving her daughter a reassuring smile. Kim smiled back, beginning to feel a little less nervous.

"Now, let's go have a chat."

With that said, Anne headed downstairs to the living room, followed by Kim.

 **End of chapter 16:**

A/N: Well, there you have it folks, another chapter complete. In the next chapter Anne and Kim discuss the kiss between Kim and Shego. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Onward to glory! Err...ah...I mean another chapter.

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Once they had gotten to the living room, Kim and Anne sat on the couch. Anne then asked what had happened between Kim and Shego. She could tell by her daughter's nervous fidgeting, that whatever had happened between the two women was big.

"Well, you see...uh...Shego and I. I mean she. She...uh...she kissed me."

"Oh, is that all? For a moment I thought something serious had happened."

Kim looked at her mom, like she had lost her mind.

"Mom, this is serious! She kissed me!"

"Kim, calm down."

"Yeah, Princess, take a chill pill. I just kissed you. You're acting as if we made out."

Shego said, walking into the living room and taking a seat in the recliner.

"Besides, it's not like you didn't like it."

Shego then gave Kim a smug look, causing the redhead to become angry.

"I did not enjoy it."

"Well you didn't try to stop me. Nor did you push me away, when my lips touched yours."

"I was frozen in shock."

"Excuses, excuses."

Shego said. She then pulled out her nail file and began to file her nails.

Kim just crossed her arms, and let out some incoherent grumbling. Anne raised an eyebrow at her daughter, then turned her attention to Shego.

"Shego, why did you kiss Kim?"

Shego stopped filing her nails, and looked at Anne. She seemed to stare at the older woman for a moment, as if she were debating whether or not to tell her the truth.

 _"Should I tell her I have the hots for Kimmy, or should I just say that I like messing with her?"_

Shego thought. However, before she could say anything, Anne spoke.

"Could it be because you have a crush on her?"

Shego's face turned as red as it had that one day at dinner. She then turned away from Anne, her hair hiding her face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Anne said, a knowing look on her face. Shego said nothing, and just continued to look elsewhere.

"You know, there's nothing wrong having a little crush on Kim."

Upon hearing this, Kim jumped in.

"What are you talking about?! Yes, there is! I have a boyfriend; plus I'm not a lesbian!"

"Take it easy, Kim, I'm sure she understands that. I'm merely letting her know that there's nothing wrong with having a little crush on someone."

"It's way more than just a little crush."

Shego said, once again turning her attention to the two redheads on the couch.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kim asked. Shego let out a sigh, then stood up.

"Come on, Kim, you're smart. I'm sure you can figure it out. And if you can't, then I'm sure your mom can."

With that said, Shego stepped out of room, leaving the two women alone. Kim and Anne sat there, watching as Shego disappeared around the corner. After a few minutes, Kim spoke.

"Mom, what did Shego mean by it's more than just a little crush?"

"I could be wrong, but I think she's in love with you."

Kim let out a small gasp, and her eyes widened in shock.

 _"This is so the drama."_

 **End of chapter 17:**

A/N: I feel like this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to move along with the story. The next chapter might be up later today, or tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Another update is on the way. And as always, reviews are appreciated.

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim and Anne sat in the living room. While they sat there, Kim thought over what Anne had said.

 _"Could it be true? Could Shego really be in love with me?"_

"Something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about what you had said."

"I see. Well it was merely just an observation. The only way to know for sure how Shego feels, is to go ask her yourself."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"Mom, have you lost it?! I can't just go ask her how she feels!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because."

"Because what? Are you worried that she'll shut you out, and not tell you how she really feels?"

Kim just stared in amazement at her mom.

"I'll take your stunned silence as a yes."

Anne then stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go start on some laundry. You should go talk to Shego. Who knows, maybe she'll surprise you and actually talk this time."

With that said, Anne left to go do laundry, leaving Kim alone.

 _"Maybe mom's right, maybe I should go ask her how she feels."_

With that thought in mind, Kim decided to go talk to Shego.

After searching all over the house, she finally found Shego, sitting alone on the porch swing out back.

Kim remained on the other side of the sliding glass door, debating whether or not she should go out there and talk to her. However, Kim's inner thoughts were broken by the sound of the door suddenly opening.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people."

Shego said. She then walked passed Kim, and headed upstairs.

Kim stood there in confusion for a few minutes, before turning on her heels and running up the steps after Shego. Once she had made it to the guest room, she spoke.

"Hey, Shego, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Shego said, taking a seat on the bed.

Kim rolled her eyes, and stepped further into the room.

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"

"Yep. Was that your question?"

"No, that wasn't my question."

"Okay. Then what's your question?"

Kim suddenly felt nervous. She hadn't expected Shego to ask her what her question was.

 _"Should I just come right out and say it, or should I beat around the bush?"_

As she stood there, deciding on what to do, she was unaware that Shego was now standing just a few inches from her.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Kim looked up, and when she noticed how close Shego was she jumped back.

"Geez Princess, you sure are jumpy."

"Well...uh...I...uh...I'm only jumpy because you were standing so close!"

"Woah, there's no need to yell."

Shego said, covering her ears. Kim then took a deep breath, to calm herself.

"Sorry, I guess I just didn't expect you to be standing so close. Why are you standing so close?"

Shego's cheeks turned slightly pink, and she took a step back.

"Um...no reason."

Shego said, rubbing the back of her neck.

 _"Heh, she's actually kinda cute when she blushes."_

Kim shook her head.

 _"Woah now, did I just put Shego and cute in the same sentence? I can't think that she's cute. Besides, I'm with Ron."_

"Is everything okay?"

Shego's voice had a tinge of concern in it. Although whether or not Kim noticed is unknown. Perhaps she did notice, but decided not to say anything.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Anyway, about my question."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering how you feel about me."

This time it was Shego's turn to feel nervous.

"What...ahem...what do you mean by how I feel about you?"

"Well you said that you had more than just a little crush on me."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what did you mean by that?"

"Come on, Kim, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Well, something that my mom came up with is that you're in love with me. But that's a little silly, don't you think?"

"It's really not that silly."

Shego had spoken under her breath, but Kim had still heard her.

 _"Oh my god, she is in love with me."_

Kim didn't know what to do or say. She had never thought her archenemy would have feelings for her, let alone be in love with her.

Both women could feel the tension filling the room, as they stood there unsure of what to do or say next. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Shego spoke.

"Your mom was right, I am in love with you. In fact, I've been in love with you for a few years now."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but Shego held up her hand.

"Let me finish. I also that you don't feel the same way, and that it'll never work out between us because we're from two different worlds."

"That, and because I'm with Ron."

"Yeah, that too."

Shego was unable to hide the disappointment in her voice, and Kim picked up on it.

"Listen, Shego, I'm sorry. But hey, don't feel too disappointed, we still be friends."

"Great I've been friend zoned by a heroine."

Shego mumbled. She then stepped away from Kim, and walked over to the bed.

"You know what's funny? I never thought I'd fall for another person. Especially not after…"

"Not after what?"

Shego shook her head.

"It's nothing, just forget about it."

"Bu-"

"I said forget it!"

Kim was a bit taken aback by Shego's snapping, but quickly brushed it off. However, what happened next shocked Kim.

"I'm sorry."

"Wuh?"

Shego turned around and faced the redhead.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Kim just stood there, staring at the pale skinned woman before her.

 _"Did she just apologize to me?"_

Kim had known Shego for a few years, but not once had she ever heard her apologize for anything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kim finally spoke.

"Um...it's okay."

Once again, silence befell the two women. As they stood there staring at each other, they both couldn't help but notice the tension that filled the room.

 _"Why do I feel so awkward around her? I'm usually so confident around her."_

Shego thought.

 _"Maybe it's because you love her."_

Shego's subconscious kicked in.

"Hush you."

Shego thought she had spoken in her mind, until she noticed Kim was giving her a weird look.

 _"Great, now she probably thinks I'm crazy."_

"Are you alright?"

Kim asked, giving Shego a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. Well, it's getting late and I've got school in the morning. So, I think I'll head to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

After good nights had been exchanged, Kim left the room. Shego then plopped down onto the bed, and buried her face in the pillow. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do at that moment was sleep. She then closed her eyes, and within seconds had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

 **End of chapter 18:**

A/N: Thank you all for waiting, and I hope this chapter with satisfactory. Also, since I am in school and am required to spend hours on a computer, reading and answering questions, I might be limiting updates to weekends only, or to one day a week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Slowly but surely truckin' along on this story.

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim sat in bed, writing in her diary. Finding out that her archenemy was in love with her was certainly that something she had not expected, and she wasn't sure what to do or think.

 _"I just can't believe she feels that way about me. I mean, I always thought she hated me."_

Kim thought, continuing to write in her diary. After a few minutes, Kim stopped writing and set her diary aside. She had written down quite a bit, but was still unsure of what to do or feel.

 _"Things are probably gonna be awkward during breakfast tomorrow."_

Kim thought, thinking over what Shego had told her. She was still curious as to why Shego had fallen in love with her of all people.

 _"What is it about me?"_

Kim was also curious as to what Shego was about to tell her, but then had stopped.

 _"I wonder what she's hiding."_

The longer Shego stayed in the Possible home, the more secrets she seemed to have.

 _"Of course she'll never spill them though. Sigh, why must she be so stubborn?"_

As she sat in bed, thinking everything over, Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shego screaming.

Kim quickly jumped out of bed, and raced off to the room that Shego was currently occupying.

When she got there, she found Shego sitting up in bed and breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from her brow. A few moments later, Anne appeared beside Kim.

"Is everything alright, I thought I heard someone scream."

"Shego screamed."

"Why did she scream?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay."

Anne then walked over to Shego, and took a seat next to her. She then placed a hand on her shoulder, being careful not to startle the already frightened woman.

"Shego, are you alright?"

Anne asked, her voice gentle yet concerned. Shego gave a weak nod.

"Why did you scream?"

Shego closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath to steady herself. She then slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at the sheets.

"No reason, I'm fine."

"People don't just scream for no reason."

"Yeah, well some people do."

Anne looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know very many people that scream for no reason, and you don't strike me as someone that would scream for no reason. Now, why did you scream?"

"I already told you why."

"No, you didn't. All you said was that you had screamed for no reason. However, being that you are someone that likely wouldn't scream for no reason, it's clear to me that you are hiding something."

"Well now, aren't you a clever one."

Shego said, moving her gaze up to Anne. She then threw the sheets off of herself, and walked to the bathroom. She then shut the door behind her, leaving Kim and Anne alone in the room.

"What do you think she's hiding?"

Kim asked, moving over to the bed and taking a seat next to her mom.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it must've been pretty bad to make her scream like she did.

Kim gave a nod of agreement.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Shego had splashed some water onto her face and was looking at herself in the mirror. Doing so, she could see that her eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy.

 _"God, I look like a frickin' wreck. At least she didn't ask me why I had been crying. Or she didn't notice."_

Shego thought, continuing to look at herself in the mirror. As she continued to stand there and stare at herself, she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up her back. She quickly gripped the sink, and bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. As she stood there, the pain in her back began to intensify.

 _"Shit, this really hurts."_

Shego thought, her grip on the sink tightening. After a few moments, the pain in her back stopped. Thinking it was safe to move, Shego released her grip on the sink, and turned to exit the bathroom. However, just as she was about to open the door, she felt an intense amount of pain in her back and collapsed to the ground, letting out an ear splitting scream.

 **End of chapter 19:**

A/N: Decided to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, as I wanted to get a chapter up, since it's been awhile since I last posted. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, and I will try to update my other story soon. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Please enjoy the update.

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Upon hearing Shego scream, Kim and Anne quickly raced off to the bathroom. When they got there and opened the door, they found Shego lying on the ground and writhing in agony.

"Shego, are you okay?! What happened?!"

Kim asked, her voice frantic. Shego didn't answer, and just continued to try to hold in another scream.

"Let's move her back to the bed."

Anne suggested. Kim then moved to pick Shego up. However, when she tried to grab a hold of her something hit her hands.

"Ouch!"

Kim yelled, shaking both her hands.

"Kim, are you okay?"

Anne asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But it feels like something shocked me, when I tried to pick her up."

Kim then turned her attention back to Shego to try to pick her up again, and what she saw next made her jaw drop.

"Uh...mom...are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Anne was unsure as to what had her daughter so stunned, until she took a look for herself. When she did, she saw what Kim saw. There was Shego lying on the ground, covered in black lightning.

"What in the world is going on?"

Anne wondered. After a few minutes the mysterious black lightning disappeared from around Shego, and she lost consciousness. Kim then once again moved to pick her up again, and was relieved to discover that she wasn't gonna be shocked again. Once Shego was in her arms, Kim gently placed her onto the bed. Anne then moved over to the bed, and placed her hand against Shego's forehead.

"How is she?"

"She's burning up. Wait here with her, I'm gonna go get a cool cloth for her forehead."

Anne then left for a few moments, and returned a little while later with cool cloth. Anne then placed the cloth across Shego's forehead, and grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking her pulse."

Anne said, taking a look at her watch. After a few minutes, she gently placed Shego's arm back down and stepped back.

"Well, her pulse is fine which is good. However, I am wondering what that black lightning we saw earlier was all about."

Kim nodded her head in agreement. The black lightning had certainly been very strange.

"I wonder if it had anything to do with the Ægishjálmur."

Kim thought. As she and Anne stood there wondering what they should do next, Shego began to stir.

Anne then turned her attention to the pale skinned woman, and spoke softly to her.

"Shego, can you hear me?"

Anne asked. Shego let out a groan, but otherwise didn't open her eyes.

"Come on Shego, open your eyes."

Shego once again let out a groan, but still her eyes remained shut.

Anne tried once again to coax Shego into waking up, and this time Shego's eyes slowly began to open. After struggling for a few minutes, Shego had managed to open her eyes halfway and look at the two redheads standing next to her.

"What's going on?"

Shego's voice sounded strained, and Anne and Kim could tell that she was still in a lot of pain.

"We heard you scream and went to check on you. When we got to you, we saw you writhing on the ground. I then tried to pick you up and move you back to the bed. However, when I tried to something shocked me, and that's when my mom and I noticed this black lightning surrounding you."

Shego looked at Kim, like she was crazy. She then slowly reached up and removed the cloth from her forehead. She then handed it to Kim.

"What's this for?"

Kim asked, taking the cloth from Shego.

"I think you need to go lie down, you're obviously delusional."

"I'm not delusional."

Kim said, setting the cloth down onto the dresser.

"Whatever you say, princess."

Shego then attempted to sit up, only to discover that the pain in her back had not subsided. After spewing out a few profanities, she finally managed to get herself to a sitting position.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

Anne asked.

"About as bad as the first time it ever started hurting."

Shego said. She had considered lying about how much pain she was in, but she knew that Anne would just bug her until she gave her the answer she wanted, and she was in no mood to be pestered by the older woman.

"Here, let me take a look."

Anne then reached over and slowly lifted up Shego's shirt. Upon doing so, she could see that the Ægishjálmur was clearly visible. Only this time, it was glowing. Anne then went to place her hand onto Shego's back, to check to see if it was hot, and the black lightning that she and Kim had seen earlier immediately struck her hand.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Kim asked with concern, watching as her mom cradled her hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Anne then tried again to place her hand onto Shego's back, only to be shocked again.

"Shego, stop shocking my mom!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are! She's just trying to help you, and keep shocking her!"

"Well it's not like I asked for her help!"

Kim was about to say something, but Anne cut in.

"Kim, Shego, that's enough!"

Kim and Shego both looked at Anne, with shocked expressions on their faces. Neither of them had expected the older woman to yell.

"Alright then. Now, if the two of you are done screaming at each other perhaps I can get back to examining Shego's back."

Anne then looked at Shego's back once more, and discovered that the Ægishjálmur had disappeared.

"Hmm, it's gone."

"What's gone?"

Shego asked.

"The Ægishjálmur."

Anne said, speaking as if it were something that came up in everyday conversation.

"The Ægish-what?"

"The Ægishjálmur. Otherwise known as the helm of awe. It's a symbol of protection."

"Okay...So, what did it look like?"

"Well, it looked like a small circle, with pitchforks coming out of it, and there are lines on the pitchforks."

Upon hearing Anne describe the symbol on her back, Shego's eyes widened in shock. This did not go unnoticed by the two redheads.

"Is everything okay?"

Kim asked. Shego didn't say anything, and pulled her shirt back down. She then sat there, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Shego?"

Kim was beginning to wonder what was going on with the pale skinned woman, and her silence was starting to worry her.

"So, that's what it's called. I was wondering about that."

Shego's voice was barely above a whisper, but that didn't stop the other two women in the room from hearing her.

"That's what what's called? And what were you wondering about?"

Kim asked.

"The symbol on my back. All these years I've been wondering what it was called."

"Wait, you mean it isn't new?"

Shego shook her head.

"I was just a kid when it first appeared."

"How did you get it?"

Shego opened her mouth to reply, but quickly changed her mind. Kim let out a sigh of frustration.

"Are we going to go through this every time I ask you a question?"

Shego glanced at Kim, but otherwise remained silent.

"That symbol on your back holds a secret. A secret you'd rather not share, right?"

Anne asked. Shego remained silent, but gave a slight nod.

"I figured as much."

Anne then stood up, and walked towards the door. She then gestured for Kim to join her. Once Kim was standing next to her, she spoke.

"I think it's best if we just leave her alone for right now. I'm sure she'll talk when she's ready."

Anne whispered to Kim. She then turned her attention to Shego.

"Kim and I will be downstairs if you need us. will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah."

Shego's voice sounded like she was lost in thought, and Anne was beginning to wonder if she truly would be okay.

 _"I hope she's being honest."_

Anne thought, heading out the door with Kim.

 **End of chapter 20:**

A/N: Welp, managed to get another chapter done. Might reveal more on Shego's past in the next chapter. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Might delve more into Shego's past in this chapter.

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Shego sat on the bed in the guest room, lost in thought. The last time the helm of awe had appeared she had been in danger. However, she was currently not in any danger, so she didn't quite understand why the helm of awe had decided to appear.

 _"The black lightning is new as well. I don't remember it being there the last time the symbol appeared on my back."_

Shego thought. She then laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. As she laid there, memories of her past began to flood her mind. Memories that she wishes she didn't have. And yet, they continued to haunt her everyday.

As each memory went through her mind, Shego began to feel the tough exterior she portrays in front of others crumbling, and she was soon sobbing into her hands. It was if all the tears she had held back over the years were pouring from her eyes. While she was crying, she was unaware that Kim had come into the room to check on her.

Upon seeing the state that Shego was in, Kim walked over and took a seat on the bed next to Shego. She then gently placed her hand onto Shego's arm, to get her attention.

Feeling someone touch her arm, Shego lowered her hands to find Kim looking at her with concern. She then wiped her eyes, and sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

Shego asked, trying her best to sound cold.

"I came up here to check on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why were you crying?"

"None of your damn business."

Kim sighed in frustration. She kinda knew that Shego wouldn't open up to her, but she was secretly hoping that she would open up to her.

"Look, I just want to help."

"Why do want to help me anyway?"

"Because despite our past differences I see you as a very strong and admirable person. Therefore, it concerns me to see you crying like the entire world is coming crashing down around you."

Shego just stared at Kim, as her answer had thrown her for a loop. She was expecting her to say it's because helping people is what heroines do.

After a few moments of silence, Shego finally spoke.

"Look, princess, I appreciate the sentiment but there are something's about me you would never understand."

"Maybe I would, if you'd be willing to let me in."

"Well, I'm not willing to let you in. Or anyone for that matter."

"So you'll kiss me and pretty much confess to being in love with me, but you won't let me know what's going through your head? If you ask me I think telling someone why you're crying would be easier than kissing them, and pretty much confessing your love to them."

Once again, Shego was at a loss for words. In a way though, Kim did have a point. She was able to kiss her and basically confess to being in love with her, but she couldn't tell her why she was crying. Then again, Shego was never good at letting people know why she was crying. Most of the time she just hides away from everyone, when the tears start to fall. In fact, there was only ever one person that had caught her crying, that she confessed to the reason for her tears.

"Some things are easier talk about than others."

"That may be true, but aren't you tired of crying? And don't even get me started on those nightmares of yours."

"The nightmares will stop eventually, they always do."

"But wouldn't you rather have them stop sooner rather than later? Maybe talking about it would help."

"Yeah, maybe."

Shego had spoken mostly to herself, but Kim had still heard her. Truth be told she hated the pain her nightmares caused her, and wanted nothing more than for them to stop. But, was she really ready to open up and let Kim into a part of her life she had kept secret for so long?

There was also a matter of trust. In the past she had only truly ever trusted one person, and they had broken that trust. Now, trusting people was not something that came easily to her.

Realizing that neither of them had spoken for a while, Kim took hold of Shego's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Shego looked at Kim's hand holding hers, and felt the heat rise to her face.

"I understand you like to have your secrets, everyone has secrets. However, it's clear to me that your secret is causing you a lot of emotional pain. I can't make you tell me what your secret is, but I'll be here to listen when you're ready to talk."

Kim the released Shego's hand, and got up to leave. However, she was stopped by Shego grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll talk."

"Really? Why the sudden change?"

Shego let go of Kim's arm, and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of hurting."

Kim could see the pain in Shego's eyes, and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Kim then resumed her seat next to Shego, and turned to face the pale skinned woman.

"I'm listening."

Kim said, giving Shego her full attention. Shego looked at Kim, secretly grateful that she was there. Yet at the same time she was a little surprised that Kim was willing to listen.

"Before I start, I have to one question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you taking the time to listen to what I have to say?"

"I care about you."

Kim's answer shocked Shego. Then again, it wasn't the first time that night that Kim had said something surprising.

"You care about me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean why wouldn't I?"

"Because we're enemies."

"Shego, you've been staying with my family and I for a few weeks now. I don't think we can really be considered enemies anymore."

"Yeah, I guess."

Silence then befell the two women. As they sat in a comfortable silence, Shego thought back to what brought her to the Possible home in the first place.

 _"To think it all started with me getting shit faced."_

Shego thought, remembering how she had drank more than her fair share of alcohol. Thinking about her actions that night caused Shego to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Kim asked, confused as to why Shego was suddenly laughing.

"I was just thinking about what brought me here in the first place. Who knew alcohol would cause me to be staying with teen heroine, Kim Possible?"

"Speaking of alcohol, why did you get so drunk that day?"

Shego was about to answer, but quickly decided against it.

"So, about that secret of mine."

Kim noticed that Shego had changed the subject, but decided not to worry about it.

 _"One thing at a time I suppose."_

Kim thought.

"Yeah, about that. Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

"It's kinda a long story."

"It's okay, I've got time."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle smile, once again letting her know that she was there for her.

Shego then took a deep breath to steady herself. She was glad to be getting some of the pain she was harbouring off her chest, but she was still nervous about it.

"It all started when I was four years old."

 **End of chapter 21:**

A/N: Decided to end on a cliffhanger because hey, who doesn't like a good cliffhanger. Anyway, the next chapter will dive right into Shego's past. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This chapter will be about Shego's past.

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Possible Residence:**

"It all started when I was four years old. I was playing outside in the snow, waiting for Hego and Mego to join me. I would've played with the Wegoes, but my mom said they were too young to play in the snow. So, I was out there by myself. It was fun though. I even managed to make a snow angel."

Shego smiled as she recalled the angel she had made. Then Kim watched as her eyes saddened. Kim was about to ask Shego if she was okay, but then she continued with her story.

"I then stood up to admire my handy work. As I stood there looking at I had made, I suddenly noticed a shadow looming over me. That's when it happened."

"Then what happened?"

"Somebody grabbed me. It happened so fast, that I didn't even have time to yell out for my mom."

Kim was shocked. She had no idea something like that had happened to Shego.

"Shego, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, after I got taken I wound up naked in some dark cell. It was really cold too. I don't exactly know how long I had been in there for. All I remember was being really scared, and just wanting to go home. Then a girl walked into the room. She couldn't have been more older than your brothers. She was wearing a black cloak, and carrying a bucket of water. She then sat down next to me, and told me her name was Chiharu. She also told me that I was going to be a part of something big."

"What were you going to be a part of?"

"I'm getting to that. Do you think you could wait until I finish my story, before you start asking questions?"

"Yeah, sorry. Please continue."

"Right. Now, where was I. Oh yeah, well then Chiharu pulled out a sponge and began to bath me. To say the water was an understatement. That shit was fucking cold as ice. Anyway, once my impromptu bath was finished, she pulled out a knife and made a small incision on my hand. Surprisingly enough I barely felt it. Then again, that's probably because I was freezing my ass off. Chiharu then squeezed a few drops of my blood into a test tube, before placing a band aid on the cut she had made."

Kim just stared at Shego. She had so many questions running through her head, but she knew she had to wait until the end of Shego's tale before she could ask any of them. So, she sat patiently and waited for Shego to continue. After a few minutes, Shego continued with her story.

"She left the room after that, and I just broke down. Even at a young age I prided myself in being the strong one, but I just wanted to go home. I was so scared, and I missed my family. Plus I could feel this strange feeling in my back. I can't exactly describe it, but it was like nothing I had ever felt before. However, I found the feeling to be comforting. Like, somehow everything was going to turn out okay."

Kim could only assume that Shego was referring to the helm of awe.

"Wow, she's been through so much. I'm getting the feeling though that her story's only just begun."

Kim thought. Truth be told she was half expecting Shego to give her some watered down version of her past. She never in a million years thought that Shego would actually go into detail.

"She certainly is full of surprises."

Kim then noticed a look in Shego's eyes. A look that she had never been before.

 _"Is that, fear?"_

Kim was shocked. Never had she seen that look in Shego's eyes before.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Kim asked, gently placing her hand on Shego's knee. Shego looked at Kim, and noticed the look of genuine concern on her face.

 _"She's so sweet."_

Shego thought. She then shook her head, as now was not the time to be thinking about her feelings towards Kim.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just getting to the part that's the main cause of my nightmares, and it's kinda hard to talk about."

"If you don't feel comfortable we can stop here."

Shego shook her head.

"I've gotten this far, I might as well finish."

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm not doing this just because I want to. I'm doing this because I feel like it's something I need to do."

Kim gave a nod of understanding. She knew that sometimes doing things because you felt like you needed to was the way to go.

"Just remember that I'm here for you, okay?"

Kim then gave Shego a gentle smile. Shego returned the smile, and herself relax. Knowing that Kim was there for her helped her to continue on with her story.

"I don't remember how long I was crying for, all I remember is stopping when I heard of voice. At first I thought it was an angel, it sounded so soft and gentle. A few seconds passed before the voice spoke again. This time I realized it was coming from the door. So, I crawled over, and that's when I saw her."

"Saw who?"

Kim knew she was supposed to wait to ask questions, but she couldn't help herself. However, Shego didn't seem to mind as she went on ahead and answered her question.

"Ayumi."

Kim couldn't help but notice the ghost of a smile that appeared on Shego's lips, and the look of sadness in her eyes.

"She was this little, Japanese girl about my age, and she had the most stunning baby blue eyes I had ever seen."

Shego smiled fondly, remembering Ayumi's beautiful eyes.

"She then asked me why I had been crying. I told her it was because I was scared and missed my family. She seemed to sympathize with me because I saw a look of sadness in her eyes."

Kim noticed a look of sadness in Shego's eyes, and she looked at her sympathetically.

 _"I wonder if Ayumi was taken from her family, like Shego was."_

Kim thought. However, her question was answered once Shego continued her story.

"Ayumi then told me that everything would be okay. She then told me that Chiharu didn't mean me any harm, and that she just needed my blood for an experiment. What the experiment was exactly I'm not a hundred percent sure. All I know is that she had taken blood from Ayumi as well. I asked her why, and she said it was because she said that her blood was special. I figured that meant I had special blood too. I mean why else would Chiharu want it?"

Kim gave a nod of agreement.

"Anyway, Ayumi was about to tell me more, when a boy appeared behind her. He didn't look to happy, and told Ayumi to go back to her cell. She did as he said, but not before telling me we'd talk later. After she left the boy turned to me, and told me to stand up. I did as he said, and he then opened the door of my cell and handed me some clothes to put on. Once I finished getting dressed, he told me to follow him. He then took me out to a lavish rose garden."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. From the way Shego talked about being in a cell, she figured she was in some sort of prison. Last time she checked, prisons didn't have lavish rose gardens.

"Believe me, I made the same face you're making right now."

Shego said, noting Kim's shocked expression.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to mention a garden."

"That's not even the weird part."

"It's not?"

Shego shook her head.

"The weird part was that all of the rose were black, except for one. It was white and on a pedestal in the center of the garden. Hiroshi then brought me over to it, and told me to wait there while he went to fetch Chiharu and Ayumi."

Before Shego could continue with her story, Kim stopped her wanting to make sure she was understanding everything so far.

"Okay, before you continue let me make sure I'm understanding everything you've told me so far. You were kidnapped, I'm assuming by either Chiharu or Hiroshi, and they plan on using your and Ayumi's blood for something."

"Yep. Now, shall I continue?"

"Please and thank you."

"Alright, so while I was standing in front of this rose I felt that strange feeling in my back again. This time it was a dull, burning ache. It actually kinda hurt, and seemed to be growing stronger the longer I stood in front of this rose. I was about to move away, when Hiroshi returned with the girls and said it was time to begin the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Apparently Chiharu and Hiroshi wanted a chance at some great power that Ayumi and myself supposedly possessed, but in order to have that chance they needed our blood."

"What was this power?"

Kim asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that Chiharu and Hiroshi wanted to get their hands on it. So, to begin the ceremony Chiharu took the test tubes containing mine and Ayumi's blood, and poured the blood into the soil that the white rose was sitting in. The roots of the rose then began to take in the blood. Now, I was expecting the rose to turn some shade of red, but instead it turned black with swirls of blue and green in it. Then Chiharu and Hiroshi began reciting the incantation."

"What was the incantation?"

"Let me see if I can remember it."

Shego paused for a moment to think, then after a few moments began to recite the incantation.

"Oh great spirit with the darkest power, we call upon thee in this midnight hour. Come up our savior, from the depths of hell, and take these children's souls unbound."

At that moment, the lights flickered, and Kim and Shego both jumped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

Shego said. Kim agreed with her, but still scooted closer to her.

"Once the incantation had been spoken, this gray smoke came out of the rose and circled around Ayumi and myself. I was scared, and I think Ayumi could tell because she grabbed my hand and silently let me know that everything was going to be okay."

"It seems to me like you and Ayumi became close after just a short period of time."

"Well we didn't start dating many years later, but that's a story for another time."

Shego then continued with the story.

"As the smoke swirled around us, the pain in my back seemed to increase ten fold. Everyone else seemed to notice because they kept asking me what was wrong. I tried to answer, but the pain made it difficult to speak. Eventually the pain became so great, that I ended up falling to my knees. Since I was holding Ayumi's hand, she came down with me. By this time I was crying, the pain was unbearable. While I was on my hands and knees crying I could hear Ayumi talking to Hiroshi and Chiharu, pleading with them to stop the ceremony. They refused though, saying it was unfair that Ayumi and I should be the ones with such great. That we were too young to have such a gift bestowed upon us. It was pretty much a thing of jealousy. They wanted to be the ones with power, and they were willing to do whatever it took to get it. Even if it meant killing a couple of four year olds."

Kim felt bad for Shego, how could people be so heartless? Not to mention the fact that Chiharu and Hiroshi were just kids themselves.

"She's been through so much. No wonder she's so strong."

Kim thought, finding her admiration for Shego growing.

"Geez, and here I thought you were the evil one."

"Well I'm the evil one now. Think about it, how many evil four year olds do you know?"

"You'd be surprised by some of the kids I've babysat in the past."

Kim said, shuddering at the memories. Shego couldn't help but laugh at Kim's reaction.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they weren't that bad."

"Trust me, they were bad. I still have nightmares about some of those little 'angels'."

Once again, Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't your motto, I can do anything? Shouldn't taking care of little tyrants be a piece of cake?"

"Yeah, it should've been. However, I was proven wrong many times."

"Is that so?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So, what happened next?"

Kim asked, referring to Shego's story.

"Well while I was on the ground, crying in pain, I could hear this voice inside my head speaking to me. The voice was a little scary to hear at first, but then it became almost comforting. The mysterious voice then instructed me to stand up, and to follow all of their instructions exactly. So, I stood up and awaited further instructions. I'll be honest though, standing wasn't easy, as my back was still killing me. The mysterious voice then told me that its name was Shinobu. Shinobu then instructed me to run and yank the rose out of its soil, and destroy it. Saying that destroying the rose would stop the spell, and stop mine and Ayumi's souls from being taken. So, gathering up my courage I made a mad dash for the rose, and just ripped it out of the soil. I guess it must've worked, because the smoke that had been swirling around Ayumi and myself earlier had disappeared, and Chiharu and Hiroshi looked beyond pissed at me. Not to mention the fact that the pain in my back was completely gone. I wasn't sure what to do next, so I just dropped the mangled rose, and took off running. That wasn't such a great idea though because I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. Luckily for me though Ayumi saw me take off, and decided to follow after me. She then helped me find my way out of this labyrinth of a lair that her siblings had set up. Once we made it out of the lair, she pointed out the best path for me to take to get back home."

"Wait, you mean she wasn't gonna go with you?"

Shego shook her head.

"She said that she lived near where were, and was going to head back home. She then told me not to be afraid, that I would be completely safe. I asked her how she knew, and that's when she showed me the helm of awe on her back."

"Wait, she has the symbol too?"

Shego nodded her head. She said she couldn't remember exactly when it appeared, but that ever since it did it's made her feel safe. She then told me that I had the symbol on my back too. And that she knew this because the pain I was feeling was a sign that the helm of awe was protecting me. Ayumi said she had felt the same pain i was feeling, but she had learned how to ignore the pain. I was surprised, but at the same time glad that I now knew why my back had been hurting."

"Did you ask her about Shinobu?"

Shego shook her head.

"I was going to, but I decided to keep it to myself. In a way though I figured she already knew about Shinobu. So, after saying our final goodbyes to each other, I headed down the path she had pointed out to me."

"Were you at all worried about having to leave Ayumi behind?"

"I was, but at the same time I also knew I would see her again someday."

"So, did you walk all the way home?"

"Nope. After walking for I don't know how long I got tired and decided to take a nap in some nearby bushes. When I woke up I was in my bed, with my family gathered around me. I'm not sure how I got there, but something was telling me that the helm of awe had something to do with it."

Kim and Shego then sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Anyway, that's my story. Sorry it took so long."

Kim just smiled at Shego.

"It's okay. Long story or not, I'm glad you told it to me. I do have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Where's Ayumi at now? It's clear the two of you are no longer dating, so I was kinda just wondering what happened."

Kim noticed a look of sadness on Shego's face, and instantly regretted asking her question. However, before she could take it back Shego spoke.

"You're right, we are no longer dating. We broke up, and it was the toughest thing I've ever gone through."

Kim wanted to ask why they had broken up, but refrained from doing so. She could already see that Shego was upset, and she didn't want to upset her any further.

"I'm sorry, I didn't to upset you. I was just curious."

"It's alright. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. I wanted a life with Ayumi, but let's just say there were certain factors that prevented that from happening."

"If you could have another chance with Ayumi, would you take it?"

"No."

"Really, why not?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Shego then stood up, and walked out of the room. Leaving Kim to mull over what she had just said.

 **End of chapter 22:**

A/N: I think this might be my longest chapter so far of this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Finally an update. I'll also be bringing Ayumi into this chapter.

 **Chapter 23:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim sat on the bed in the guest room, mulling over Shego's words.

 _"What did she mean when she said I already knew the answer to my question?"_

Kim wondered. After a few moments of pondering, it dawned on Kim what Shego had meant.

 _"Since she's in love with me, she doesn't want to take another shot at Ayumi. That's gotta be it, right? But, I love Ron, and I'm sure she knows that."_

Meanwhile downstairs, Shego was in the kitchen sipping coffee, and wondering who the mysterious number that texted her belonged to.

 _"I guess there's only one way to find out."_

Shego thought, replying to the text. A view seconds later her phone buzzed, and she nearly spat out her coffee.

"What, no way. It can't be."

"What can't be?"

Kim's sudden appearance caused Shego to nearly scream, and she quickly turned around to face the redhead.

"Jesus pumpkin, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Anyways, what can't be?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Kim just shook her head and took a seat in the chair next to Shego.

"So you'll tell me your life story, but you're still gonna keep secrets for me?"

"Mmhm."

Shego said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Besides. Do you have to know everything I do?"

"Well you are staying in my home, so yeah I kinda do. Besides, I have to make sure you aren't up to any evil schemes."

"And if I am?"

"Then I'll give GJ a call."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I've got their number, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Kim said, the tone in her voice giving way to just how serious she was.

"I'm not doing anything evil, I promise."

"How can I be sure of that?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders, then got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk, I need to get some air."

Shego then left the kitchen, without another word.

"Sigh, I guess she'll always have her secrets."

Kim then decided to give Ron a call, to see if he wanted to hangout today.

 **At the park:**

Shego had decided to take a trip down to the park, to clear her head. Getting a text from her ex-girlfriend was not something she had been expecting.

 _"Why is she contacting me now after all this time."_

Shego wondered, taking a seat on a nearby bench. As she sat there lost in thought, she was unaware of the figure approaching.

"I see your skin's no longer green."

Said the mystery person, causing Shego to jump.

"I see I can still scare the crap out you though."

After composing herself, Shego turned her head in the direction of whom had spoken.

"A-Ayumi?"

Shego couldn't believe her eyes. Her ex-girlfriend was standing right in front of her.

"Been awhile, hasn't it? Mind if I sit?"

Shego was still too stunned to speak, so Ayumi took it upon herself to take a seat.

"So, how have you been?"

Shego just continued to stare at Ayumi. Having her suddenly appear out of nowhere had rendered the poor girl speechless.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Shego managed to find her voice.

"Good. I've been good."

"So you can talk."

Once again Shego fell silent, causing Ayumi to shake her head.

"And we're back to the silence. Well you must be wondering what I'm doing here."

Shego gave a nod.

"I came to see you."

Shego's eyes widened in shock, Ayumi's answer having stunned her.

"Me? Why?"

"Duh, because I missed you that's why."

"How did you even manage to find me though? And how did you get my number?"

"Well, I've been following you on the news ever since you started working for that blue guy. Drakken, was it? Anyway, I know you frequent Middleton a lot, so I figured it was only a matter of time before I ran into you. As far as how I got your number goes. Well, that's my little secret."

Shego just shook her head, finding it difficult to process what Ayumi had just told her.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why after all this time, why did you suddenly decide you wanted to see me?"

"Well like I said before, I missed you. Also I know we had our disagreements in the past, and for that I'm truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

Shego's voice held a tone of bitterness.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I mean, how could you do something like that to me? I did nothing but love you, and you threw it in my face!"

Shego said, beginning to raise her voice.

"Let's see, well you got my siblings thrown in prison. And what's worse, you wouldn't even tell me what the hell they did!"

Ayumi yelled back, earning some stares from people passing by. She just ignored them though and turned her attention back to the pale skinned woman next to her.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you. But, you took my family from me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"I guess not, but what's done is done. I don't regret my decision, not for a second."

"I see. So that's it then? You take my family from me, and you don't even care."

Shego didn't say anything, and just looked down at the ground.

"What did they even do? What was so horrible that you had to go and rat them out? Surely it couldn't have been worse than kidnapping you, and all the stuff that went down with that."

Shego remained silent, but Ayumi didn't miss the slight shake in her shoulders.

 _"Is she crying?"_

Ayumi wondered, taking a closer look at Shego. Once she saw the tears running down her cheeks, she immediately felt bad for how she had spoken to her earlier.

"Hey, hey. Shh, it's okay."

Ayumi then pulled Shego into a warm embrace, and began rubbing her back soothingly.

Shego wanted to scream at Ayumi. To hit her, and tell her how much she hated her. However, at the moment she couldn't bring herself to do. She hated Ayumi for all the pain she had caused her, but after all she had been through these past few weeks, this hug was exactly what she needed.

"I'm actually kinda surprised you're allowing me to hold you. I was certain you would have shoved me away by now."

Ayumi said, beginning to gently run her fingers through Shego's hair.

"Oh believe me, I really want to punt you across this park."

"So why haven't you yet?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I just needed this."

"Things been rough?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

A small smile graced Shego's lips.

"You know, it's been awhile since anyone's called me by my real name."

"Well you should go by it more often, it's beautiful. Just like you."

A blush spread across Shego's cheeks, and this did not go unnoticed by Ayumi.

"I see I can still make you blush."

"Oh shush you."

Shego said, wiping her eyes and finally pulling herself from Ayumi's embrace.

"I really have missed you."

Ayumi said, gently cupping Shego's cheek. She then leaned in closer to Shego.

"What do you say we give us another shot?"

"Ayumi I...I can't."

Shego said, pulling away away from Ayumi.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters you hurt me a lot in the past. What you did to me is not something that I can just forgive and forget. Also, I'm in love with someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"Kim Possible."

"Wait just a darn minute. You fell in love with a goody two shoes?"

"Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't even know she swung that way."

"She doesn't, and she has a boyfriend."

"So if you know she's straight and taken why are you even bothering?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, Ciel. You don't have a chance in hell with her, so why waste your time waiting around?"

"I'd rather waste my time waiting for her, than get back together with you."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you she actually gives a shit about me."

Shego then got up and began to walk away.

"You think I don't give a shit?!"

Ayumi called out, causing Shego to stop in her tracks.

"You know she only gives a shit because that's what everyone expects from her, right? She doesn't really care about you."

"You're wrong."

Shego then turned around to face Ayumi.

"She does care about me, more than you ever will."

With that said, Shego turned around and left the park without another word.

 **End of chapter 23:**

A/N: It occurred to me that in the sequel I said that Ayumi had no knowledge of what her siblings had done to Shego. However, in the previous chapter of this story I mentioned that she knew. So, to avoid having to go back and edit, I decided to add in that Hiroshi and Chiharu did something else to Shego. However, what that was will not be revealed until a later date. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Since we haven't seen him for awhile, Ron will be making an appearance.

 **Chapter 24:**

 **Bueno Nacho:**

Kim and Ron were currently on a date at Bueno Nacho.

"How is it having Shego living with you?"

Ron asked, taking a bite of his naco.

"It's been a little rough at times, but otherwise it's been pretty well."

"That's good. And she hasn't done anything evil?"

"Surprisingly enough, no. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's been pretty well behaved."

"Huh, I never thought you'd use the words well well behaved when describing Shego. Still though, I'm glad she's not causing you or your family trouble."

"Yeah, same here."

At that moment Ron noticed that Kim looked a bit distracted.

"Is everything okay, KP?"

Ron asked, looking at his girlfriend with concern.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm worried about Shego?"

"You are? Why?"

"Well she left out earlier to get some fresh air, and before she left she looked like something was on her mind."

"Any idea what it could be?"

Kim shook her head.

"Well, she did lose her powers. Maybe she's not use to not having them yet."

"Yeah, maybe. But…"

"But what?"

"She has new powers."

At the mention of Shego having new powers Ron's jaw dropped, and he visibly paled.

"Oh no, are you serious?! This is bad KP, real bad!"

"Ron, relax!"

Kim yelled, trying to calm the frantic blond.

"Shego has new powers, but she doesn't use them."

This news surprised Ron, and he looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, she has power and she's not using it? Why not?"

"I don't think she knows how to."

"Huh, well that's probably a good thing. The last thing we need is for her to go back to her evil ways."

Kim nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what's her new power?"

"She's able to produce black lightning."

"Seriously? That's actually pretty badical. How'd she get this power anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with the ægishjálmur that's on her back."

"The what now?"

"The ægishjálmur. It's a symbol of protection, and it's also known as the helm of awe."

"Oh, okay. How did she get?"

Kim was about to answer, but then quickly decided against.

"I somewhat have an idea, but I don't think she would be alright with me telling."

"So, you and Shego have secrets now?"

Ron asked, sounding jealous.

Kim reached across the table, and gave Ron's hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's not so much we have secrets, but more like she told me some stuff and I don't think she'd be okay with me telling other people."

"Oh, okay. Well that's understandable."

Kim and Ron then spent the rest of their date talking about how other areas of their lives had been going, and what colleges they were considering applying to.

Meanwhile, Shego had returned to the Possible home and was in a less than stellar mood.

 **Possible Residence:**

"Who the hell does Ayumi think she is? How dare she tell me that Kim doesn't care about me. She does care about me, she told me so herself."

Shego said, pacing around the guest room in frustration. Ayumi really knew how to piss her off.

 _"I need a drink...or ten."_

Shego thought. She was pretty upset after the conversation she had with Ayumi, and she needed a way to calm herself down.

 _"Well drinking isn't an evil act, so I'm not breaking any rules."_

With that thought in mind, Shego grabbed her coat and headed out to the nearest bar.

 **End of chapter 24:**

A/N: I'm gonna try to update more frequently, but we'll see how it goes. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: There's going to be a small amount of drama in this chapter. And hey, who doesn't like a little drama?

 **Chapter 25:**

 **At the bar:**

Shego had left the Possible home, and traveled to the nearest bar. She had bought several rounds of the strongest drink they had, and was currently enjoying the feeling of the alcohol burning her throat, and the affect it was having on her. As she that there downing drink after drink, she began to think back to what brought her there in the first place.

"Stupid Ayumi."

Shego muttered, taking another swig of her drink.

 _"She doesn't talk to me in god knows how long, then she decides to show up out of nowhere and decides she wants to get back together. Seriously, what the hell?"_

As Shego sat there getting wasted, she was unaware that Ayumi had entered the bar.

 _"I should have known she'd be getting drunk."_

Ayumi thought, making her way over to Shego.

"You always did like your alcohol."

Ayumi said, taking a seat next to Shego.

"Go away."

Shego's voice was cold, and she turned her back to Ayumi.

"Come on Ciel, can't we just talk?"

"We've talked enough today. Now, leave me alone. I'd like to finish getting drunk in peace."

Shego said, finishing another drink.

"Speaking of getting drunk, how much have you had to drink?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, it's not safe."

Ayumi said, giving Shego a look of concern.

"What do you care anyway?"

Ayumi let out a sigh, and placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Ciel, listen. I care a lot about you. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I care about you more than anything. I know I screwed up a lot when we were together, and for that I am truly sorry. Now, I want nothing more than to have another chance with you. Please Ciel, give me another chance."

"We've been over this. You know damn well I can't."

"Why not, because of Kim? Ciel she's taken. Also, need I remind you that she's straight? You don't have a chance with her."

"You don't know that for certain. Besides, you know I'd rather wait around for her than give you another chance."

"You're being unreasonable. I'm here asking, nay begging you to give me another chance and you're turning me down. Why won't you give me another chance? And don't you dare say it's because of Kim. I know she's not the only reason."

"You really wanna know? You really wanna know why I won't give you another god damn chance?! You left me when I needed you most! I needed you, and you weren't there! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! Do you?!"

Shego yelled, slamming her fist down on the bar and earning herself looks from fellow bar patrons.

Ayumi gave all of them an apologetic look, then turned her attention back to Shego.

"I thought you'd be better off without me."

Ayumi said, eyes downcast. Shego looked at Ayumi like she was insane.

"You thought I'd be better off without you? What the hell made you think that?!"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the fact that we were fighting a lot. It seemed like we couldn't go a day without going at it."

"Well a majority of our fighting were caused by you wanting to do things I didn't want to do."

"I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. What's so wrong with that?"

"I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready, but you weren't understanding that."

"I did understand."

"Oh yeah? Well if you understand why would you…"

Shego fell silent, unsure if she wanted to finish what she was saying.

"Why would I what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

Shego said, attempting to stand but finding the task difficult.

"Need some help?"

"If I did I certainly wouldn't be asking you for it."

Shego then turned to leave and nearly said hello to the floor. Fortunately though, Ayumi was able to catch her in time and prevent her from doing so.

"Here, why don't I drive you home."

"I don't need your charity. I can get home just fine by myself."

Shego said, attempting to push Ayumi away but failing miserably.

"Would you stop being so damn stubborn for once and let me help you?"

"I don't need your help."

Shego seethed, yanking herself from Ayumi. Doing so however caused her to fall to the ground, and she groaned in pain. Ayumi just shook her head, and helped Shego to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Shego was about to protest again, but she decided against it as she beginning to feel the full effect of the alcohol.

 **Possible Residence:**

After a rather difficult drive back to the Possible home, part due to Ayumi not knowing where she was going and the other part due to Shego's inability to properly give directions, Ayumi carried Shego upstairs to the guest room and sat her down on the bed.

"I could've made it up the stairs on my own."

Shego said, beginning to take off her shoes.

"Oh please, you couldn't even walk out of the bar without help."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm home now so you can leave."

"And if I refuse to?"

Ayumi asked, crossing her arms and eyeing Shego.

"God I forgot how hot she looks when she does that."

Shego was unaware she had spoken aloud, until Ayumi asked her next question.

"So, you still think I'm hot?"

Shego blushed bright red and shifted her gaze elsewhere. Ayumi couldn't help but giggle at Shego's response.

"Poor Ciel, it never did take much to get you to blush."

"Th-That's not true."

Shego said, blushing even more.

"Hmm, is that so?"

Ayumi asked, sauntering over to Shego and putting a little extra sway into her hips. When she got closer she grabbed Shego's chin with her thumb and forefinger, then leaned in close.

"Seems to me like you're blushing an awful lot right now."

Shego could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she felt Ayumi's breath against her lips.

"Ayumi I…"

Shego was at a loss for words. Her drunken state and Ayumi's closeness were causing her head to spin.

"Please Ciel, give me another chance. I promise I'll treat you right."

Ayumi said, leaning in closer and brushing her lips against Shego's.

Shego wasn't sure if it was the effects of the alcohol or the fact that Ayumi was so close to her, but she soon found herself grabbing the young Japanese woman by her shirt and pulling her in for deep kiss. Shego then laid back down on the bed, and pulled Ayumi along with her so that she was lying on top of her.

After a few minutes, the need for oxygen took over and they broke the kiss. They then stared at each other, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily.

Ayumi then took the opportunity to tuck a strand of hair behind Shego's ear, as she stared into her emerald green eyes. Shego stared back into Ayumi's baby blue eyes, the same eyes she had fallen in love with at one point, and she felt her heart flutter.

"I love you, Ciel. In fact, I never stopped loving you."

Ayumi's confession had surprised Shego, and she had no idea what to do or say. Noticing that Shego wasn't going to say anything, Ayumi took the opportunity to say what she needed to.

"Like I told you before, I know I messed up a lot in the past and I'm sorry. I hurt you and caused you a lot of pain, and you didn't deserve any of it. I tried to put my own needs above yours, and I let my temper get the best of me. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I am asking you to give me another chance. A chance to love you the way I should have when we first got together."

Shego remained silent, and stared into Ayumi's eyes. As she stared into them she saw a mixture of regret and sadness. However, she also saw something else. She saw a certain look in her eyes that only she had ever been the recipient of. A look that said I love you no matter what. Seeing that look in Ayumi's eyes was causing Shego's heart to beat a mile a minute. She was still angry at Ayumi for all the pain she had caused her in the past, but at that moment having Ayumi so close to her felt right. Still though, there was something she had to know.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me? How do I know you won't go back to your old ways, if I give you another chance? How...How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

Ayumi reached out, and gently wiped a tear from Shego's cheek that the other woman hadn't realized had been falling.

"I know it will take time for you to believe me, but I promise I will never hurt you again. I-I don't want to lose you."

Ayumi could feel her own tears well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

Shego looked away from Ayumi, unable to meet her gaze any longer. Truth be told she still loved Ayumi too, but she was in love with Kim.

 _"Ayumi's right though, I don't have a chance in hell with Kim."_

Shego thought, continuing to stare at the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Ayumi asked, gently cupping Shego's cheek. Shego let a sigh, and turned her gaze back to Ayumi.

"Yeah."

Ayumi could hear the distance in Shego's voice, and she could tell something was on her mind.

"I know something's up. What is it?"

Shego let out a sigh, and once again to turned her gaze elsewhere.

"I don't want to love you."

This time it was Ayumi's turned to be surprised.

"You love me?"

Shego remained silent, but it was okay. Ayumi already knew the answer. She then flipped their positions so that Shego was on top. Once Shego was lying comfortably on top of her, she wrapped her arms around Shego and held her close. As Shego laid there with her head against Ayumi's chest, she felt herself growing tired as she listened to the beating of Ayumi's heart.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Shego's breathing had become deep and even. Indicating to Ayumi that she had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight, Ciel."

Ayumi whispered. She then gave Shego a soft kiss on her forehead, before falling asleep herself.

 **End of chapter 25:**

A/N: I hope everyone found this chapter enjoyable. I'm gonna be updating my other story, so I'll be taking a break from updating this one. Fear not though, I shall return to it. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This chapter will center mostly around Shego and Ayumi.

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Shego woke up with the mother of all hangovers.

"Ugh, what happened last night?"

Shego groaned, feeling like she was about to be sick.

"You drank too much. Like you always do. Now, go back to sleep."

Ayumi mumbled. Shego looked at the young Japanese woman lying next to her, and was at a loss for words.

"Ay? How did you get into my bed?"

"I'm the one that drove you home, remember?"

"All I remember was drinking, yelling at you, and…"

"And what?"

"Kissing. I kissed you."

Shego said, almost not believing what she was saying.

"You sound surprised."

"I'm not. I mean I am, but I don't know."

Ayumi couldn't help but giggle at Shego's confusion.

"You're gonna give yourself a headache. Just go back to sleep, until your hangover passes."

Ayumi said, pulling Shego close and snuggling her. Shego however did not want to sleep. She had far too much on her mind.

"Ayumi?"

"Hmm?"

Ayumi asked, eyes closed as she was trying to go back to sleep.

"Can we...um, never mind."

Ayumi opened her eyes, and looked at Shego.

"Can we what?"

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

Ayumi could tell that Shego was nervous about something, and now she couldn't help but to give the pale skinned woman her full attention.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what? Ciel you have nothing to be nervous about. I mean jeez, I haven't seen you this nervous since the first time you asked if we cou-"

Suddenly it dawned on Ayumi what Shego wanted to ask, and a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"So that's what you want."

Ayumi said, playing with the hem of Shego's shirt. Shego just about stopped breathing, due to how nervous she was. It only seemed to get worse, as Ayumi slow pulled her shirt up over her head. Tossing the garment aside, Ayumi then removed Shego's pants, and went to remove her panties, only to be stopped by her wrists being grabbed.

"It's okay, I'll do it."

Shego said, before Ayumi could ask what was wrong.

"How come you never let me take them off you?"

Ayumi asked, beginning to remove her own clothes.

"I dunno. I just prefer to do it myself I guess."

Shego said, removing her bra and dropping it onto the floor. Ayumi soon followed suit, and now both women were lying naked in bed together. Shego couldn't help but stare at the body of the woman next to her.

"Like what you see?"

Ayumi asked, causing Shego to turn a nice shade of red.

"N-No."

Shego said, trying to hide her ever growing blush.

"I wonder just how far down that blush goes."

Ayumi said, lifting the covers to get a look at Shego's body.

"Stop that!"

Shego yelled, quickly covering herself back up.

"If you don't want me to see you naked, then why did you ask if we could cuddle naked?"

"I never actually asked you if we could."

"True, but I know it's what you were going to ask. Besides, we've seen each other naked plenty of times. And yet, you still get nervous about it. Why is that?"

Shego didn't say a word, and instead turned away from Ayumi in an effort to hide the blush gracing her cheeks.

"You know you don't have to be nervous around me, right?"

Ayumi asked, placing her hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"I know, but…"

"But what? Ciel, I really wish you would just tell me what's going through your mind. You go to say something, then stop. Why can't you just say what you need to say?"

"Because I can't."

"Why can't you."

"I'm afraid."

Ayumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. In all the years she had known her, Shego had never admitted to being afraid.

"What are you afraid of?"

"You."

Ayumi wasn't sure what she expected Shego's answer to be, but it certainly wasn't that.

"You're afraid of me? What? Why?"

"Because in the past whenever I was open and honest with you, you would…"

Once again Shego ceased speaking, and Ayumi felt herself fight down her growing frustration.

"I would what?"

"You would hit me."

Shego said, choking back tears. Ayumi just stared at Shego, unsure of what to do or say. She knew herself and Shego had had problems with their relationship in the past, but she never realized how much it truly impacted her.

She soon felt her own heart aching, as she listened to the woman next to her begin to cry. She then turned Shego over so that she was facing her, and held her close. Shego was now crying into Ayumi's chest.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry for how I treated you in the past. I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing. That's no excuse though. I should've treated you better, and I should've been there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Ayumi said, feeling her own tears fall as she gently stroked Shego's hair and continued to hold her close. There was a time when Shego was her whole world, yet she allowed her issues with drinking to mess it all up for her. Now, here she was comforting Shego just like she used to. The moment was perfect, except for one thing.

"Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"Is my hitting you the reason why you won't give me another chance?"

"That, and no matter how many times I tried to tell you I wasn't ready for certain things, you would lash out at me rather than try to understand why I wasn't ready."

 _"So, that's what she was talking about at the bar, when she said there was something I wasn't understanding."_

Ayumi thought.

"I'm sorry, hon. I should've talked to you about why you weren't ready, instead of getting pissed at you. If you give me another chance, I will never ever hurt you like that again."

"Do you promise?"

Shego asked, looking up into Ayumi's eyes.

"I promise. And, I'm going to treat the way you deserve to be treated. I love you, Ciel."

Ayumi said, capturing Shego's lips in a kiss. The kiss started out soft and slow, but soon grew fiercer as the passion grew stronger between them. Ayumi soon moved herself and Shego, so that she was lying on top of the pale skinned woman. Her hands then began to roam Shego's body. Shego began to release soft moans, as the heat between them began to build.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kim had just walked through the front door, having just returned from spending the day with Ron. The date had been great, and Kim was glad to spend some much needed time with her boyfriend. However, her mind had been somewhat on Shego during the date. She had gone through so much lately, and Kim often wondered if she was alright.

 _"I wonder if she's home."_

Kim thought, making her way up the stairs. She then arrived at the door to the guest room. She was just about to knock on the door, when she heard a strange noise coming from the room.

 _"What the hell? What's going on in there?"_

Kim wondered, continuing to listen. The strange noise soon grew louder, and Kim began to blush as she realized what it was.

She then ran away from the door, screaming internally as she tried to get the noise she had had the displeasure of hearing out of her head.

 **End of chapter 26:**

A/N: Poor Kim. Well, that's what happens when you eavesdrop. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Kim will be meeting Ayumi in this chapter. Let's see how it goes.

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Shego and Ayumi laid in bed together, both breathing heavily as sweat glistened their bodies from their previous actions.

"Wow. That was just...wow."

Shego said, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Heh, if you think that was amazing just imagine how it's going to be, when you finally let me take you all the way."

Ayumi said, using her nail to lazily draw circles on Shego's hip. She couldn't help to but to admire Shego's skin.

 _"It's so soft and delicate. It reminds me of a porcelain doll."_

Ayumi thought. Just then, she realized she never did find out why Shego was no longer green.

"You know, you never did tell me why you aren't green anymore."

"Anubis took my comet powers."

"Anubis? You mean that Egyptian god that looks like a dog?"

"Yep. Word to the wise, never try to steal something from a god."

"Duly noted."

The two women then fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. As they laid there Shego suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. She tried her best to hide the pain, but it did not go unnoticed by Ayumi.

"Babe, you okay?"

Shego didn't say anything, and instead rolled over and bit the pillow to stop herself from screaming too loud. When she rolled over the covers fell away from her, and Ayumi got a clear shot of her back. It was then she noticed that the helm of awe was glowing, and the rest of Shego's back was an angry red color.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts."

Ayumi thought. She then gently placed her hand onto Shego's back, only to be shocked for doing so.

"Ahh, damn that hurt!"

Ayumi yelled, shaking her hand and blowing on it to help soothe the pain.

"S-Sorry."

Shego spoke through gritted teeth. Her back was hurting worse than it ever had before.

"It's okay, but do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure. This has happened before, and while it hurt like hell it wasn't as bad as it is now."

"Well can I get you anything?"

"There should be some ointment in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. It was used last time to help with the burning sensation, so maybe it'll help this time too."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly."

Ayumi then left to go get the ointment. She returned just seconds later. She then squeezed some of the ointment on to Shego's back, and began to rub it in.

 _"Thank goodness she isn't shocking me."_

Ayumi thought, continuing to rub the ointment on Shego's back.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. It doesn't burn as bad as it used to, but it still hurts a lot."

"Any idea what's causing it?"

"No. Also, I only ever remember the helm of awe appearing whenever I was in danger. However, I'm currently not in any danger. At least I don't think I am."

"Well do you feel safe around me?"

"I…"

Shego paused for a moment, thinking over Ayumi's question.

"If you don't feel safe around me I understand."

"It's not that I don't feel safe around you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's hard to explain. It's kinda like I feel safe and protected when I'm with you, but at the same time I feel like you could turn on me at any minute."

"You were always like that with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always had this wall up around me. It was as if you were afraid to let it down completely. I don't blame you though. I wasn't exactly the world's greatest girlfriend, and I know you kept that wall up to protect yourself. However, you know I won't hurt you, so why keep your wall up now?"

"I guess I'm still afraid you'll go back to your old ways. That I'll become nothing more than a mere punching bag to you, that occasionally gives you pleasure."

Upon hearing Shego utter these words, Ayumi could feel her heart start to break.

"That's not gonna happen again. Not now, not ever. I'm not gonna screw up like I did the last time. I'm gonna protect you and love like I should have from the very beginning. I lost you once, and I'll be damned if I have to go through the pain of losing you again."

Ayumi's words spoke volumes to Shego. Never in a million years did she think that they would be back together again, yet here they were lying naked in the same bed together.

 _"Funny how life works out sometimes."_

Shego thought. She then rolled over onto her side, so that she could get a proper look at the woman next to her.

"Is your back feeling better, my love?"

Shego gave a nod, blushing slightly at Ayumi's nickname for her. They then laid there, and stared into each other's eyes. In Ayumi's eyes Shego could see love, protection, strength, and passion. In Shego's Ayumi could see fear, uncertainty, love, and something else. Something that was almost unbelievable.

 _"Is that lust?"_

Ayumi wondered. It was then she realized that Shego was checking her out.

 _"Someone's thinking some very naughty thoughts right now."_

Ayumi thought, watching as Shego continued to view her body with lust filled eyes. Ayumi then leaned in close to Shego, and whispered huskily into her ear.

"You want me to take you, don't you?"

Ayumi then gave Shego's rear a firm squeeze, causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Just say the word and I'll take you right here, right now."

Ayumi then begins to leave a trail of kisses on Shego's neck and collarbone.

 _"Oh god, I want her so bad but it's not the right time."_

Shego thought, feeling a strong heat in between her legs. She knew if she didn't stop Ayumi now it would be too late. So, breaking herself from the trance she seemed to be in, she managed to find her voice.

"S-Stop."

Much to Shego's surprise, Ayumi stopped.

"You...You stopped."

"Of course I did. After all, you did ask me to."

"I know. I just wasn't expecting you to stop right after I told you to."

"Well it's like I said, I'm not gonna screw up like I did the last time. If you don't want me to do something I won't do it. No matter how badly I want to."

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

"I have. Don't get me wrong though, I'd love nothing more than to take you here and now, but I will do no such thing unless you say you want me to. Although, I'm kinda surprised you told me to stop. Looking at you right now, I can see you're in need of some form of release."

Ayumi said, staring at Shego's most intimate area. This only caused Shego to blush, and attempt to cover herself.

"Why don't I give you some privacy."

Ayumi then got up and slipped on her panties. She then walked over to the closest and slipped on a large T-shirt, before heading downstairs.

Once she was alone, Shego wasted no time in giving herself some much needed release.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kim was staring at the half naked woman in her kitchen drinking orange juice.

"Keep staring like that and I'm gonna start charging you."

Ayumi said, not even bothering to look at Kim.

"It's kinda hard not to stare, when there's a half naked woman in my kitchen. Who are you anyway?"

Ayumi didn't answer and instead set her glass down, then turned around to face Kim. Once Kim got a look at her face, or more specifically her eyes, she immediately recognized who she was.

"Ayumi?"

"Ah, so I see Ciel's told me about you. And you must be Kim."

"Yeah. Wait, who's Ciel?"

"You know her as Shego."

Kim's eyes widened a bit, which did not go unnoticed by Ayumi.

"You didn't actually think Shego was her real name, did you?"

"Well...uh yeah, kinda."

Kim said, rubbing the back of her neck and giving Ayumi a sheepish look.

"I like Ciel a lot better though. It sounds so…"

"Normal?"

"I was going to say beautiful."

"Well she is beautiful. Especially when you see her in her most vulnerable form."

"When is that?"

"When she's naked."

"Ahem, I see."

Kim said, a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

 _"So she must've been the one in the room with her earlier. That means it was the two of them that I heard...Oh my god!"_

Ayumi couldn't help but laugh at Kim's facial expression.

"I took it you heard us."

"Uh...yeah."

"No need to be embarrassed, at least you didn't open the door. Besides, we weren't doing what you think."

"Then what were you doing, because it sure as hell sounded like that."

"Let's just say I was giving Ciel some much needed affection. I can tell she's been going through a lot. I mean, it can't be easy to have to live with your nemesis."

"True. Although she doesn't necessarily have to live here. The deal we had as long as she doesn't do anything evil, I won't call Global Justice. It doesn't really matter where she's staying. Besides, she's also here because she doesn't exactly have a home to go to."

"Yeah, her brothers aren't exactly the most ideal people to live with."

Kim nodded in understanding.

"So, what's She- I mean Ciel doing now?"

Ayumi got a mischievous smirk on her face and she leaned in close to Kim. She proceeded to tell Kim exactly what Shego was up to.

"You know how they say lying is wrong? Well in cases such as this it is 100% okay."

Kim said, trying to get the image of what Shego was doing out her head.

"Oh, don't be such a prude. I'm sure you've done it before too."

"Well yes, but it's not something I go around telling other people about."

"Why not, it's only natural?"

"It's also something private. I mean, do you honestly go around telling people what you when you're alone?"

"Not really, but I do tell people what I do to Ciel when she's with me. Hearing her moan in ecstasy is such a turn on."

Kim's blush deepened and she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I see. That's uh...interesting."

"So tell me Kim, do you have a special someone in your life?"

"There's my boyfriend, Ron."

"And how far have you gone with him?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not? Have you not gotten very far with him?"

"No, I've gotten pretty far with him in our relationship. I just don't think it's any of your business. Why do you want to know anyways?"

"I'm just curious. Although I bet you haven't even made it pass first base with your boyfriend."

"You'd lose that bet."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"Oh, is that so?"

Kim gave a nod.

"So tell me, how far have the two of you gone?"

Kim could see that Ayumi would not let up, so she decided to just get it over with.

"For your information, we've gotten all the way to third base."

Ayumi let out a low whistle.

"Color me impressed. I didn't think you'd have gotten that far."

"How far have you gone with Ciel?"

"To tell you the truth, I've only gotten to second base with her."

This time it was Kim's turn to be surprised.

"Seriously? But she's like the type that would...Well you know."

"Yeah, well I'd like nothing more than to ravish that beautiful body of hers, but she only let's me do certain things to her and touch her in certain places. When things do start to get hot and heavy between us, she wants to stop."

"How come?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Despite us being together for as long as we were, she still kept secrets from me."

"How long were the two of you together for?"

"Let's see, we started dating when we were thirteen, and broke up when we were seventeen. So, four years."

"Why did you break up?"

Ayumi let out a long sigh, and looked down at the ground.

"I was a bitch to her. I treated Ciel more like an object than a person. To be honest, I still can't believe she's giving me another chance. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her."

"So if you treated her so poorly, why is she giving you another chance? If you ask me, she doesn't seem like the type that would."

Ayumi was about to answer, before a voice from behind interrupted her.

"It's because I still love her."

Shego said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen in nothing but a large T-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail.

"Hey honey, all better?"

Ayumi asked, walking over to Shego and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm glad."

Ayumi then gave Shego a kiss on the cheek.

"So tell me, whose name did you cry out when you set yourself over the edge? Mine or Kim's?"

Shego covered her face with her hands, and let out a loud groan.

"Ayumi, why did you have to ask that?"

"Because I love embarrassing you. Besides, I think Kim is enjoying your embarrassment as well."

Ayumi said, noting that Kim was trying her best to suppress a giggle. Shego just crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled something incoherent.

"Aww, don't get so upset baby cakes, you know how much I love to tease you."

"You know I don't like your teasing."

"You like it when I tease you like this."

Ayumi then ran her hand up Shego's T-shirt, and began rubbing her inner thigh.

"Ay, not in front of Kim."

Shego said, trying her best to hold back a moan. Kim could only stare at the two women in front of her, unsure of what to do or say. Fortunately for her though, Ayumi removed her hand from Shego's thigh.

"Alright, I won't give her show. Unless of course she wants one."

Ayumi said, turning her attention to Kim and giving her a wink.

"Ahem, no thank you."

"Suit yourself."

Ayumi then took Shego by the hand, and led her back upstairs. Just thinking about giving Shego pleasure was putting her in the mood again, and now she needed some lovin' from her dark haired vixen.

Kim just shook her head as she watched the pair retreat upstairs.

 _"I think I need to go take a cold shower...in Antarctica."_

 **End of chapter 27:**

A/N: I thoroughly enjoyed writing the interaction between Kim and Ayumi. I'm on an updating streak, so I'll try to update again soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Yay, another update. This chapter contains some mature subject matter, you have been warned.

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Possible Residence:**

It had been two weeks since Shego and Ayumi had gotten back together. It had also been two weeks since Kim had found out Shego's real name.

 _"I still can't believe she has a real name. I wonder what her brothers are all named."_

Kim wondered. She was in her bedroom finishing up some homework. She then looked at her watch and noticed that it was a quarter to four.

 _"I'm supposed to meet Ron at his place to help him with his history paper. I should get ready to go."_

Kim thought, gathering up her stuff to take to Ron's. Once she was ready to go she headed downstairs. When she made it down the steps she could hear someone crying.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kim decided to go investigate the source of the crying. As she made her way into the living room, the site she saw was not something that she had expected. There was Shego, sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands as her body wracked with sobs.

Kim knew she'd be late getting to Ron's place, but she couldn't leave Shego in her current condition. So setting her backpack down, Kim made her way over to the pale skinned woman.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kim asked, kneeling in front of Shego and gently placing her hand onto her knees.

Shego didn't speak and instead just lowered her hands. What Kim saw next made her gasp, for there on Shego's cheek was a dark purple bruise.

"Oh my, what happened?"

Kim asked, her fingers lightly grazing the bruise.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Shego said, her voice sounding hollow.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be sitting on the couch crying. How did you get that bruise?"

"I ran into a door."

Kim blinked a couple of times at Shego, not believing what she had just heard.

"You ran into a door?"

"Yep."

"I find that hard to believe. You're the least clumsy person I know. There's no way you could've run into a door. Now if you were drunk, then it's possible."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I was drunk when it happened."

Kim eyed Shego, not buying for a second what she was saying. However, she had somewhere to be.

"I got to go help Ron with his history paper, so I'll be back later. When I get back we'll talk about how you really got that bruise."

Before Shego even had a chance to respond, Kim had already grabbed her backpack and was out the door.

Shego stared at the door for a few minutes, before deciding to get up and find something to do.

 _"Maybe I'll take a trip to Go City."_

With that thought in mind, Shego went upstairs to get ready.

Meanwhile in Go City, Ayumi was on the phone with her brother Hiroshi.

 **Go City:**

"And that's how my week went."

Hiroshi said, relaying to his sister the events from the past week of prison life.

"I'm glad you and Chiharu are doing well. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. So, anything new been going on in your life?"

"Ciel and I got back together."

Hiroshi could clearly detect the joy in his sister's voice.

"That's great sis. Just be careful, okay?"

"I take it you're still mad about Ciel sending you and Chiharu behind bars."

"Yeah, she pretty much ruined our lives. I'd hate for her to ruin yours."

"Don't worry, that won't happen."

"Just be careful, alright?"

"I will be."

"Alright, good. I gotta get going, but I'll talk to you next week."

"Alright, sounds good."

After the goodbyes were exchanged, the call ended and Ayumi set her phone down. Getting to talk to her siblings was always bittersweet. She loved hearing their voices, but it often made her miss them more and more.

 _"Why must life be so unfair?"_

Ayumi wondered. She was soon pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"I wonder who that could be."

Ayumi then walked over and answered the door. Upon opening the door, she found Shego standing on the other side of it.

Without saying a word, Ayumi stepped aside as a gesture for Shego to come in. Once she was inside the house, Ayumi shut the door and the two women stood in silence.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever, until one of them finally had the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened when you said you weren't ready, but instead I had to be a bitch and tried to put my own needs above yours."

"You promised me it wouldn't happen again."

Shego was looking at the floor, refusing to meet Ayumi's gaze.

"I know I did."

"Why did you hit me then?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I was just frustrated. I mean, I can see you want us to go further in our intimate contacts, but whenever I try to you stop me. You say you aren't ready, but I know you are. Why won't you let me take it further?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I fail to see how we can have a successful relationship if you continue to keep things from me."

"I have a reason for doing so."

"And what is the reason?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I probably would if you'd just tell me."

"Well I'm not, so drop it."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn! God, am I not allowed to have my secrets?! What kind of planet are we living on?!"

Ayumi was taken aback by Shego's sudden outburst. In all the years she had known her, she had rarely ever seen Shego blow up like that.

"Hey, hey calm down."

Ayumi said in a soothing voice, wrapping her arms around Shego. Shego released a shaky breath, to calm herself.

"Sorry. It's just, you made a promise to me and you broke it. You said you had changed, but it's clear that you haven't."

"I have changed. Please believe me, I have."

"If you truly changed you wouldn't have hit me. Regardless of how frustrated you were."

Silence then befell the two women, and Ayumi mulled over Shego's words. She knew that Shego was right. She wouldn't have put her hands on her like that, if she truly had changed.

 _"God, I'm such an idiot."_

Ayumi thought. Here she was holding the woman she loved, and said woman was upset with her.

 _"I need to prove to her how much she means to me."_

Ayumi then got an idea.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Ayumi said, grabbing Shego's hand and pulling her along.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, now come on."

Shego just shook her head, and allowed Ayumi to drag her off.

Soon they ended up in Ayumi's room. She then let go of Shego's hand, and went rummaging through her desk drawer.

"What are you looking for?"

Shego asked, taking a seat on Ayumi's bed. Ayumi didn't say anything, and just continued to rummage through her drawer.

A few moments later, she found what she was looking for. She then took a seat on the bed next to Shego.

"Hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Shego sighed and held out her hand to Ayumi, not fully understanding why she was being asked. Ayumi then placed something into her hand.

Upon seeing what it was, Shego felt herself overcome with emotion. For in her hand was a small white stone shaped like a star.

"I thought I had lost this forever."

Shego said, wiping away a tear.

"Do you remember when I first gave that that to you?"

"Yeah, it was when we had that date on the beach. You gave it to me, and told me that it reminded you of me. You called me your little star."

Shego said, smiling at the memory.

"You'll always be my little star."

Ayumi said, kissing Shego on the cheek.

"How did you ever manage to find it?"

"Well it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. But, I remember how devastated you were when you lost it. I had meant to give it back to you I found it, but we were already broken up by then and I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"I did want to see you."

"You did?"

Ayumi was slightly stunned by Shego's confession.

"Yeah. I can't even begin to tell you how many text messages I wrote to you, that I never sent. Honestly, I didn't even think you'd respond if I had sent them."

"I would have. I would have responded in a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Of course. I loved you then, and I love you now."

Ayumi then pulled Shego in for a kiss. Once their lips connected, it didn't take long for the passion to grow between them. Soon Ayumi Shego pinned to the bed. Eventually the need for oxygen took over, and they broke the kiss.

"I love you, my little star."

Ayumi whispered, kissing Shego softly on the nose.

"I love you too."

Shego then set the star shaped stone down onto the nightstand, and pulled Ayumi in for another kiss that quickly grew more passionate. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, their hands explored each other's bodies. Both relished in the feeling the other was giving them. It didn't take long for them to start removing each other's clothes.

Once most articles of clothing were removed, Ayumi sat up and stared down at the beautiful woman beneath her.

"You're so beautiful."

Ayumi said, running her hand down Shego's prone body. Her other hand moved behind Shego's back to unclasp her bra. She then tossed her bra onto the floor, and her hands cupped Shego's perfectly round breasts.

As she began to massage them, Shego's small moans of pleasure filled the room.

"You like that, don't you?"

Ayumi asked, continuing to work her magic. She was greeted with more appreciative sounds from the dark haired vixen.

She then kissed and nibbled on Shego's neck and collarbone, while her hands ran her body, stopping when she got to her lover's hips.

Slowly she began to pull down her lacy dark blue panties, but was stopped by her wrists being grabbed.

 _"Every damn time."_

Ayumi thought, feeling her frustration setting in. However, when she looked at her girlfriend's face and saw the fear in her eyes, her expression quickly softened.

"Hey, look at me."

Ayumi spoke in a soothing voice, causing Shego to instantly look at her.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise."

Ayumi then tried again to pull her lover's panties down, only to once again be stopped.

"Ciel, please let me."

Shego thought it over for a minute, before letting out a shaky breath and releasing her hold on Ayumi's wrists.

"Okay."

Ayumi then gave Shego a warm smile and removed her panties, toss them down onto the ground after doing so. Her eyes then scanned down to her girlfriend's most intimate area, and she could see just how aroused she was.

"Mmm looks like somebody's in need of some lovin'."

Ayumi said, licking her lips seductively while her hand caressed Shego's hip.

 _"Oh god, I want her so bad."_

Shego thought, feeling her arousal increase. Ayumi could feel her own arousal growing as well.

 _"If we don't do something soon I'm gonna explode."_

Ayumi thought, trying to fight back the urge to ravish the beautiful body beneath her.

Both women were getting hot, and they needed each other. They needed each other, now.

"You know, in all the years we dated you never once let me touch you...here."

Ayumi said, her fingers playing with the short, soft curls of Shego's treasure. Shego nearly stopped breathing as her body tensed up.

"Ay-Ayumi, don't. P-Please don't."

"Why won't you let me touch you here?"

"I'm not ready."

"Is that what your head is telling you or your heart?"

Shego was a bit stunned by Ayumi's, but thought it over and was able to come up with an answer.

"My head."

"I see. So then, what does your heart say?"

Ayumi asked, leaning in close to Shego so that her lips brushed against hers.

Shego closed her eyes, and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to further with Ayumi, she really did. But due to an event that happened to her in the past, she was having a hard time allowing their relationship to blossom further. Still though, she loved Ayumi and she wanted her to know.

 _"She's not them. Just keep telling yourself that she's not them."_

Shego then opened her eyes, and saw Ayumi's baby blues staring back into her emerald greens. She then spoke two words that Ayumi had been dying to hear.

"I'm ready."

 **End of chapter 28:**

A/N: I'll try to update the other story sometime tomorrow, then I might take a break from updating for a few days. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I know I said I was gonna update the other story, but I had an idea for this chapter in my head and I didn't want to lose it.

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Go City:**

Ayumi and Shego laid in bed together, basking in the afterglow of what had just transpired between them. Ayumi had never expected Shego to tell her she was ready, nor did she expect the two of them to go at it five times.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

Ayumi said, letting out a small groan.

"If you're in pain after what we did, I can't imagine what you'd be like when we get to fourth base."

"I'm only tired because we went at it like a billion times."

"It was only five, and don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh, I enjoyed it. Although if I'm being honest I definitely enjoyed giving it to you more. Hearing you scream out my name in pure ecstasy and pleasure certainly sent me over the edge a few times."

"Well I'm just glad I was able to satisfy you."

"You always satisfy me, my love."

Ayumi then kissed Shego's forehead and pulled her in closer.

"I'm just glad you were finally able to let me go further. Even if you were scared out of your mind."

"I probably would have been more scared, if you hadn't talked to me and told me that everything was going to be alright. You also showed me that it would be too. I don't think I've ever felt more safe or loved by you."

"Is that why you wanted us to try third base?"

"That, and because I wanted to know what you tasted like. You taste really sweet by the way."

Shego then nibbled on Ayumi's ear, causing her girlfriend to release a pleasure filled moan.

"Keep that up and there's gonna be a round six."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Shego then moved so that she was straddling Ayumi's hips. She then leaned in close and whispered seductively to the woman beneath her.

"I get to be on top this time."

Ayumi had no time to respond, before her lips were captured in a heated kiss.

 _"Round six it is."_

Ayumi thought, returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

Meanwhile back in Middleton Kim had returned home from helping Ron with his history homework.

 **Possible Residence:**

"Hey Kimmie-cub, how was your day?"

James asked, greeting his daughter as she came into the house.

"It was good. I just finished helping Ron with his homework."

"How is Ron doing?"

"He's good."

"That's good. By the way, your cousin Joss and uncle Slim will be joining us for dinner tomorrow."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see them."

Kim smiled at the thought of seeing her cousin and uncle. However, her smile faltered a bit when she remembered who was residing in her house.

"Do they know Shego's staying here?"

"Well I did tell them we had a guest staying with us, but I didn't say who it was."

"Oh, okay. Well hopefully things won't be too awkward during dinner."

Kim then looked around and noticed that she didn't hear or see anyone else.

"Where's everyone else at?"

"Let's see, your mom had an emergency down at the hospital, your brothers are at soccer practice, and I'm not sure where Shego is."

Upon hearing that Shego was missing, Kim couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Okay, well I'm sure she'll turn up. I'm gonna go put my stuff away."

Kim said, trying to hide the concern in her voice. She then headed up to her room, pulling her kimmunicator out as she did so.

Once in her room, she set her backpack down and called Wade. It didn't take long for the tech genius to answer.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to track down Shego for me."

Wade was a bit surprised by Kim's request.

"Isn't she staying with you?"

"Yes, but right now she's not here and I have no clue where she is. Can you please just locate her for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

Wade then began furiously typing away on his keyboard. A few seconds later he stopped and stared at his monitor.

"Alright, I tracked her cell and she appears to be in Go City. Do you want me to send you the coordinates?"

"Please and thank you."

Wade then sent Kim the coordinates, before wishing her luck and ending the call.

Now that she knew where Shego was, Kim decided to head out to make sure she wasn't up to anything evil.

 **Go City:**

Kim arrived in Go City, and was now standing in front of a beautiful two story house.

"Nice place."

Kim thought as she walked up, and rang the doorbell.

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house, and was heard loud and clear by the two occupants upstairs.

"Someone's at your door."

Shego mumbled as she buried her face further into the pillow.

"Gee, you don't say."

Ayumi said, getting up and grabbing her robe.

"Sassy much?"

"Only when it comes to you."

Ayumi then left to go answer the door. When she did, she was surprised to see Kim standing on the other side of it.

"Hello Kim, what brings you here?"

"Hello Ayumi, is Ciel here?"

"She's upstairs. Come inside and have a seat on the couch, while I go fetch her."

Ayumi then stepped aside so Kim could enter her home. Once Kim was seated on the couch, Ayumi retreated upstairs to get Shego.

"Who was that the door?"

Shego asked when Ayumi came back into the room.

"Kim. She's sitting downstairs on the couch."

"Leave it to Miss Perfect to track me down whenever I go anywhere."

Shego said, making no effort to move from her spot.

"Aren't you gonna go see what she wants?"

"Nah. Besides, she probably just wants to make sure I'm not doing anything evil. Or, maybe she still wants to ask me about the bruise on my face."

"You aren't going to tell her how you got, are you?"

Shego let out a deep sigh, and sat up. She could sense the worry in her girlfriend's voice. She then gestured for Ayumi to move closer to her. She then took Ayumi's hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"No, I'm not going to tell her. It's also none of her business anyway."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I can think of a few good things."

Shego said, pulling Ayumi into her lap.

"Oh...and what might those be?"

"Mmm, I think you know."

Shego said as she caressed her girlfriend's thigh.

"You know I'd like nothing more than to pleasure you until neither one of us is able to move, but we probably shouldn't keep Kim waiting any longer than she already has."

"Okay, if that's what you really want."

Shego said, continuing with her previous actions. Ayumi bit her lip, in an effort to keep herself from releasing a moan.

"You know you can stop me at anytime."

Shego said, her fingers now resting on Ayumi's most intimate area. She then applied a small amount of pressure, cause a shiver to run up Ayumi's spine.

"Oh god."

Ayumi moaned, her back arching slightly. Shego smirked, she loved being the one in charge. She then applied pressure again, and whispered into Ayumi's ear.

"You're right, we shouldn't keep Kim waiting."

Shego then moved Ayumi off of her lap, and got up to go grab the extra robe she had. Once she had the robe on she headed downstairs, leaving Ayumi in a daze on the bed.

A few seconds later it finally registered to Ayumi what had just happened.

"She is so gonna get it later."

Ayumi then left the room to join Kim and Shego downstairs.

 **End of chapter 29:**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the update. I'm not sure when I'll update the other story. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I got busy working on other stories, then I had to spend time in the hospital. Things have just been crazy. Anyway, I'm back and planning to update more. Also, please leave a review.

 **Chapter 30:**

 **Go City:**

"I was wondering how long you were planning to keep me waiting for."

Kim said, looking at the two women descending down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, pumpkin. We were a little caught up in something. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Shego asked, taking a seat across from Kim. Ayumi sat next to her.

"Well, when I heard you had left out without saying where you were going I got curious as to where you might be."

"You mean you got concerned."

"No, I didn't."

Shego stared Kim down.

"Are you sure about that?"

As Shego continued to stare her down, Kim began to feel herself growing nervous.

After a few minutes she was unable to take Shego's gaze for much longer, and she finally confessed to having been concerned about her.

"Why were you concerned anyways?"

"Well you do have that bruise on your face."

"You're still worried about it?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Well don't be, it's nothing."

This time it was Kim's turn to eye Shego.

"Really Kim, I'm fine."

Seeing that Shego was not going to tell her how she got the bruise, Kim decided to change the subject.

"Do you remember my uncle Slim, and his daughter Joss?"

"You mean the ones who own the ranch that Dr. D tried to take over that one time?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I remember them. Why do you ask?"

"They're coming over for dinner tonight."

"I see. Do they know I've been staying with you?"

Kim shook her head.

"This should be an interesting dinner then."

"You better behave yourself."

Kim said, sounding like a stern parent.

"You make it sound like I'm gonna do something bad."

"It's not that I think you will, but my uncle and cousin haven't exactly forgiven you for what you've done."

"So what, you expect them to think I've changed."

"Well you have changed."

"No I haven't."

"She's right, you have."

Ayumi said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Okay, maybe I've changed in some ways, but I'm still a sarcastic bitch."

"So long as you admit it."

Ayumi said, earning herself a glare from her girlfriend.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing hon, nothing at all."

"I oughta kick your ass."

Shego grumbled, giving Ayumi a threatening look. Ayumi just giggled, and gave Shego a peck on the cheek.

"You're so adorable when, you're angry."

Shego turned her attention back to Kim, ignoring Ayumi's comment altogether.

"So, are you going to inform your relatives I'll be joining them for dinner, or are you just gonna wait until they see me sitting at the table?"

"I was just gonna wait."

"Why? Are you afraid to tell them I'm there?"

"No, but I haven't seen them in a while, and I don't want them to change their minds on coming because you're there."

"I see. Excuse me."

Shego then got up and left the room.

"Nice going, Kim."

Ayumi said, giving Kim a dirty look.

"What did I say?"

"Are you that dunce? You said you didn't want her around."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's how she took it. Look, I know Ciel has done some questionable things in the past, but she still has feelings."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"Well, you did. Maybe next time you should think before you open your mouth."

Ayumi then got up to go look for Shego, leaving Kim alone to think about what she had done.

 **End of chapter 30:**

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Please leave a review.

 **Chapter 31:**

 **Go City:**

After searching around for Shego, Ayumi finally found her sitting underneath a tree in the backyard.

She then took a seat next to Shego, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, love?"

Shego nodded her head, and leaned further into Ayumi's touch.

"You know Kim didn't mean to hurt your feelings, right? I think she just forgot that you have them."

"Yeah, I know."

Ayumi could hear the sadness in her lover's voice, and it pained her to have to listen to it.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me."

"Ay, don't you think it's a little soon for that? Besides we've only been back together again for two weeks."

"True, but we've known each other for a lot longer. Come on Ciel, move in with me."

"I don't know."

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing really, but moving in together is a big step for us to take as a couple."

"I know it is, and I can understand if you're nervous. Be honest though, do you really want to go have dinner tonight with people that would probably much rather wring your neck, than eat dinner with you?"

"Not really, but Kim, her parents, and her brothers have all treated me like family. And it's been awhile since I was treated like an actual person, rather just some object or weapon."

"So, you're saying you want to go to the dinner?"

"Kinda."

"In that case I'd better go with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, I do. You and I both know how bad your temper can be, when you're around people that you know don't like you."

"I'll have you know my temper has gotten better."

"Still, I'd rather not take the risk. Besides, don't you want them to think you've changed for the better?"

"Well yeah."

"Then you're gonna need someone to keep you in line."

"Something tells me you'll be joining me for dinner, no matter what I say."

"Yep. So come on, let's go tell Kim she'll be graced with my presence at dinner."

Ayumi then stood up, and walked back into the house.

 _"This should be interesting."_

Shego thought, getting up and following Ayumi.

After Ayumi had informed Kim that she'd be joining them for dinner, the three women headed to the Possible home.

 **Possible Residence:**

"We're home."

Kim called out, walking through the front door of the house with Shego and Ayumi falling close behind.

"We're in the kitchen."

Anne called back. Kim then made her way into the kitchen, with Shego and Ayumi following behind.

When they got there they could see that Kim's uncle Slim and cousin Joss were already there.

"Hey Kim, it's great to see. How ya been?"

Slim asked, walking over to his niece and giving her a hug.

"I've been good. How are things on the ranch?"

"They've been good."

Slim then looked over and saw Shego standing just a few feet behind Kim.

"What's she doing here?"

Slim asked, his expression turning cold.

"I live here now. Ya got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well too bad. Besides, Kim's the one that said I could stay here."

Slim's jaw dropped, and he turned his attention back to Kim.

"Is that true. Did you really say she could stay here?"

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't do anything evil, and she hasn't. She's changed a lot."

"Well we still don't trust her."

Joss said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"I don't trust you either, so it looks like we're even."

Shego sneered, glaring daggers at Joss.

"I should have known joining them for dinner was going to be a bad idea."

Shego mumbled, her attention now focused on her girlfriend.

"And who might you be?"

Joss asked, noticing the unknown occupant in the kitchen.

"I'm her girlfriend."

Ayumi said, gesturing towards Shego.

Joss just looked back and forth at the couple, but didn't say anything more.

"Alright, I think that's enough introductions for one evening. Let's go eat dinner."

James said, wanting to cut through the tension that seemed to be building in the kitchen.

He then ushered everyone into the dining room, and they all took a seat at the table.

After the food was served and everyone began eating, Shego could feel herself growing irritated by the looks Joss and Slim were giving her.

"Stop staring at me!"

Shego snapped, eyes locked onto the two people sitting across from her. Ayumi placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder, in an effort to calm her down. It seemed to work because she visibly relaxed.

"You know, if you have something to say to her just say it."

Ayumi said, not even bothering to look at Slim and Joss.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to stare."

Slim said.

"We were just wonderin' how she got that bruise on her face, and why she ain't green."

Joss said.

"Anubis stole my powers, when I tried to steal something from him. Never try to steal from a god. As far as the bruise goes, I was drunk and ran into a door."

Shego said.

"That's a damn lie."

Kim said, earning a look from her uncle and cousin.

"I'm talking about how she got the bruise, not the Anubis thing."

"How'd she get the bruise then?"

Slim asked.

"She won't say, but I know it wasn't because she got drunk and ran into a door. Besides, I don't think she would've been crying if that were the case."

"She actually cried?"

Joss asked, a look of shock clear across her face.

"So, I cried. It doesn't mean anything though."

Shego said, sounding defensive. She then got up and left the table.

"I think you need to stop asking her about the bruise. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

Ayumi said. She then got up to go after Shego.

"She's right, let's just change the subject."

James said, trying to keep things calm at the dinner table. Everyone else agreed with him, and the subject changed to asking Kim and the twins about school.

Meanwhile upstairs in the guest room, Shego was trying to get her temper under control, but she wasn't having much luck. Even Ayumi was having difficulty getting her to calm down.

"Babe, it's okay. Just breathe."

"How can I breathe, when people like to pry into my personal life?!"

Ayumi let out a sigh, then walked over to Shego and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know you're frustrated, but you need to relax. Getting yourself all worked up won't help anything."

"I know. I just wish people would stop asking me about it."

"They'll stop eventually. I should've never hit you in the first place though. All of this could've been avoided had I just kept my temper in check."

Ayumi's voice had a guilty tone to it, and Shego picked up on it.

"You aren't entirely to blame."

"What do you mean?"

"I should've been more willing. I want to be with you, but I keep letting the past get in the way."

"I want to be with you too. But I don't want to take that big of a step with you, until I know you're ready."

"Yeah, I know."

Shego then wrapped her arms around Ayumi, and hugged her tight. Just needing to be held.

"Let's head back to my place."

"You mean our place."

Shego said, her lips forming into a smile.

"Heh right, our place."

 **End of chapter 31:**

A/N: I think I managed to make this one longer. Anyway, I'll update again soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Sorry it's been so long since I updated.

 **Chapter 32:**

 **Go City:**

It had been about a week since Shego had moved into Ayumi's place. The couple had settled in nicely and were decorating the house for Christmas, much to the chagrin of Shego.

"I just don't see why any of this is necessary."

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Ciel. Besides you love Christmas."

"I used to."

Shego said, eyes downcast.

Ayumi set down the box of ornaments she was holding and walked over to Shego. She then pulled Shego into a warm embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shego shook her head then buried her face in Ayumi's chest. Ever since getting kidnapped as a small child Christmas had always been a difficult time of year for her. However, she could never bring herself to talk about what had happened. Besides, Ayumi already knew most of the story.

"Alright, well if you want me to take the Christmas decorations down I will."

"No it's okay, they can stay up."

"Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable."

"You're sweet, but it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Shego then gave Ayumi a peck on the lips before pulling out of her embrace. She then walked over to the box of ornaments and picked them up.

"Come on, let's finish decorating the tree. Afterwards we can hang the mistletoe."

Giving Ayumi a sly smirk. Ayumi just shook her head and walked over to Shego.

"Oh you're bad."

Ayumi finished helping Shego put up the Christmas decorations.

Within an hour they finished their work and they sat on the couch to admire it.

"Thank god we're finally done."

Ayumi said.

"You know we're gonna have to take it done once the holidays are over, right? That's gonna be exhausting."

"I'm thinking we just keep them up."

Shego turned and looked at Ayumi like she was crazy.

"You want to keep the Christmas decorations up all year round?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What about other holidays, like Halloween."

"Simple, we do a Nightmare Before Christmas theme."

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Eh, just a bit. But it would save us the trouble of having to repack everything, then unpack it once the holidays roll around again."

"You do have a point there, but won't people think we're weird?"

"Babe, we're already weird."

"Who's this we you speak of?"

Ayumi just shook her head and gave Shego an amused look.

The two women then fell into a comfortable silence and snuggled close to each other. After a few moments, Ayumi decided to speak.

"Do you miss being at Kim's?"

"No, why?"

"I was just curious. After all, I did hear you moan her name in your sleep last night."

Upon hearing what she had done Shego's face turned bright red.

"From the sounds of it she must've been doing something you really liked. Care to share what that was?"

Shego felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Don't feel so embarrassed. Everyone has those kinds of dreams at some point in their life."

"True, but it's embarrassing when someone else hears you have them."

"Well it might've been embarrassing for you, but I find it to be very entertaining. So, what's it gonna take for you to have those kinds of dreams about me?"

Ayumi asked, running her hand up Shego's thigh.

Shego was sure by now her whole body was a nice shade of crimson.

"I swear I'm gonna die of embarrassment around you."

Ayumi couldn't help but giggle at Shego's statement.

"Come on, I have an early Christmas present upstairs you can unwrap."

Ayumi said, standing up and walking up the steps with a little extra sway in her hips.

Shego sat and watched her retreating form for amount, before standing up and following her.

 **End of chapter 32:**

A/N: Sorry it's a little on the short side, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


End file.
